Exotic
by Mysterious Panther
Summary: Inuyasha & Naruto Crossover. Kagome and Kirara are the only ones left after the final battle and they some how end up in Konoha. She is team Seven's new mission, but something goes wrong as a missing ANBU suddenly attacks. What will they do? SasukexKagome
1. Prologue

Hey I' am back…

Hey I' am back…. And I am starting a whole new story! FYI: I' am discontinuing Kouga's Second Love, cause I pretty much forgot the whole plot (don't kill me).This is an Inuyasha and Naruto Crossover!! My name is Erin it will not be Mysterious Panther or MP cause that take too much to type and my nickname is too silly. I STINK AT MAKING PROLOGUES! A fair warning! Sasuke will be here, not with the pedophile.

Erin: Will you please say the disclaimer Naruto?

Naruto: Stop being a lazy ass and say it your self!

Erin: I'll give you Ramen!

Naruto: RAMEN!! Erin doesn't own Naruto or Inuyasha if she did she wouldn't make me do this.

Erin: Was that so hard?

Naruto: Yes, now give me my freakin ramen!

Erin: To the Story!

Naruto: HEY!

Ages Kagome, Naruto, and rest of jounins: 16 or 17.

Kakashi, Iruka, and other sensei: 22.

Tsunade: 26.

Others will be posted with their chapter.

**Prologue (with Kagome)**

Kagome and the rest of the gang have finally, after 2 years and a half of battle demons, getting kidnapped, almost killed or fatally injured, completed the Shikon Jewel but not without a heavy price.

The final battle, whose memories will haunt those who were in it. Inuyasha was bleeding from his abdomen, Kagome gasped at his bloody fire rat robe and body which was shredded from the chest to his waist, was lying there on the worn out battlefield. Dead. She let out a blood shrilling scream and scramble to her feet. (A/N She will be a little or a lot of OCC during this first Chapter)

But the problem was that she couldn't remember what had happen and by the looks of it, it wasn't getting any better for our dear Kagome. She ran a ways before stumbling on what seems to be a small child body. Tears spilled over her pale cheeks, dripping on her adopted son's body. Shippo. The name haunted her. She cradles his body as she wonders around some more on the God forsaken ground. She murmured softly to the boy as if he was still alive.

The jewel, which was securely around her neck, begins to glow a mysterious dark pink. This puzzled Kagome, because she was pure not evil so why was this dark? A growl came from her right. She paused before heading toward it. A saber-tooth neko (cat) appeared before two figures." Kirara?" she called out. Kirara mewed before transforming into her smaller self. Kagome ran to the little neko before coming to a dead stop.

There beside Kirara was Sango's body, her friend who was an older sister to her, and Miroku's body, Sango's lover and was her (Kagome's) perverted friend whose was also like her older brother.

That just sucks. Kagome can't remember anything about the final battle, and her friends except Kirara were dead. Kami (God) was picking on her today for some reason, and she will get revenge one of these days, just one of these days.

She was going home; she decided that as she left Shippo beside Sango. She knew it was insensitive of her not to bury (sp?) her friends, but she couldn't lift them. She was weak and helpless. She couldn't live alone nor was she. She gathers Kirara and headed toward the well; she yells out "I love you" to her deceased friends, and jumping in. As she is falling down Bone Eater's well she notices the magic color has change to a dark purple. Oh crap.

**Naruto's Time!**

"Sakura-chan!" a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit yelled, as a girl who had pink hair and a red ninja suit on. (A/N I have no clue on what to call her outfit.)

"What is it Naruto?" she answered in an annoyed voice.

"Where is Sasuke-teme?" Naruto questioned for he had once again wanted to challenge his rival.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun isn't a teme. And if you keep bugging me about where he is I beat you into a bloody pulp! Sakura yell in an angry sort of tone.

Naruto winced at the fury of his crush.

"What do you want baka?" a voice called out. A boy with dark blur hair in a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and baggy white shorts, walked into the scenery. "You're late by five minutes!" Naruto yelled out. Sakura hit Naruto with her fist. "Shut the hell up or you'll wake the whole town up!" she growled. "Wah! Did you have to hit so hard Sakura-chan?" Naruto murmured as he felt his new bump.

Five hour later a man with silver hair appeared. "Sorry I was late, I was helping a little old man with his chores and…..He manages to say before getting cut off be his students. "LAIR!" Naruto and Sakura screamed and pointed at the porno loving sensei, while Sasuke "Hn." as usual." Anyways the Hokage has a new mission for us." He says before getting tackle by Naruto.

(A/N) Well there's the beginning, not the best but it will get better in due time! I need suggestions on a tomboy girl name that will be added later in the story, but as friend or foe? Heheh Cliffy! Also I need to know what kind of pairing who guys want! Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi have been taken already but I might make an exception. Anyone in Akatsuki but Itachi is welcome. So read, review and VOTE! P.S. It will get better around mid second chapter.


	2. They meet

Yeah the chapters suck so far but its building up

Yeah the chapters suck so far but its building up! That's a good excuse right? I cuss a lot I' am sorry. Oh for people that don't know me I stink at grammar.

Erin: Kakashi please say the disclaimer.

Kakashi: Sure.winks Erin doesn't own Naruto or Inuyasha, nor will she.

Erin: -.- pervert

**Kagome's Place Thing**

Kagome climbs out of the well to find out she was definitely not home. She hesitates, and jumps back into the well. _CRASH. _She groans as she rubs her ass. "Oh shit. This ain't good" She thinks as she manages again to get out of the well. She can't get back to the past. Well is that a good thing or a bad thing? Most of the gang is already dead, and she walked aimlessly into the forest that magically appeared after jumping into the orange light.

Thinking of her friends reminded her of little Kirara that was still on her shoulder. As she looks at Kirara, she could tell that Kirara wasn't enjoying the game of jumping in and out of the well. "Come on Kirara let's try not to make it seem too bad." She cooed. Wow, what was she smoking? She and the Kirara's loved ones just died, and she was saying it wasn't too bad.

After many, many hours in the evening later they come across huge gate, which had a figures standing beside each of its sides. Kagome gathered the last of her decreasing energy and walked up to the two strangers. "Halt. State your name and business here." One said in a monotone voice. "Uhh…Kagome Higurashi and …uhh… a place to stay for the time being. She says fumbling with the words. The two men-she could tell now-glanced at each other before coming up to her. Kagome nervously takes a couple steps back before landing on her ass once again. The men smirked before taking the crook of her arms.

Kagome took the neko into her arms and this coming, fearing for her master; she jumped down and started to transform.

This surprised the men. "Call off your summoning before we arrest you." One called out. "Kirara!" Kagome calls out. The saber-tooth cat demon obediently comes toward her new master. The men who had kunai drawn out quickly relaxed but were still tense by the way Kirara was glaring at them with killer eyes. "Kirara it would be better if you were little again. So can you please calm down a little? Kagome begged, her aura soothing the demon. Kirara went back to her smaller form but still was glaring at the skilled men.

"Sorry." She said while taking a small bow to the two. They simply ignored her and again reached for her arm, this time without an interruption. Kagome tensed at the touch, but was suddenly fascinated as one of the men started making signs with hands in a swift movement. And as sudden as it started, Kagome and the man poofed into an office that was occupied by a tired drunk woman. This definitely was a weird first impression.

The drunk woman gazed at Kagome before throwing her arm around her offering her some sake. The man who the drunk woman didn't even notice started to cough. "Hey, if you're sick come over here so I can heal ya. Ha. Ha!" Kagome sweat dropped. This is one of the weirdest people she ever met. Kirara hid in Kagome's silky black hair, terrified of the woman. "Shizune! Come party with me and this girl!" She called out to whoever this Shizune is.

A much younger woman with short black hair came out behind the door which was located north of the room. "Lady Tsunade!" Kagome covered her ears to the woman's high pitched scream. Shizune quickly came up to her and apologize then went on and on about Lady Tsunade not always being like this, Kagome thought this was a excellent time to tune out. And when she finally tuned back in Shizune said she could stay at an inn till Lady Tsunade or crazy lady was uhh… not as drunk as she was.

But something just pop into Kagome's mind. How was she gonna pay for this? "Excuse me, I 'am sorry but I don't have any money with me." She said sadly when she realized this. Shizune looked at her dumbfounded. Had she even been listening to her? "Like I said I will provide a room at an inn for you, since you were caught in one of Lady Tsunade stages." She repeated in an annoyed voice. "Oh I 'am sorry for you repeating that again, your beauty distracted me." Kagome said lying through her teeth.

Shizune was takin back by the compliment. "Aww. I' am not beautiful." She said bashfully. She was completely flattered! No one has ever compliment on her looks; her medical skills: sure her looks: never. "Tumo you are dismissed." Shizune ordered still flatter by the tone of her voice.

The man, who was forgotten in the whole commotion, disappeared in a puff of smoke. "How the hell did he do that?" Shizune looked at her like she never seen a man disappeared in a puff of smoke before. "You're not from around here are you?" she questioned. "No." Kagome answered truthfully.

Shizune eyes narrowed as she disappeared in a blur. Kagome stood shocked as she reappeared behind Kagome holding a kunai to her (Kagome's) neck. "Who sent you and why didn't you kill Lady Tsunade when you had a chance?" "I 'am from Tokyo, and I wouldn't kill anyone unless they meant harm to me or my ……friends." Kagome's blood went cold when she remembers the pictures of her dead friends. Shizune puts the kunai back into her sleeve.

"Where is this Tokyo?" she questions Kagome once more. "I will explain everything about me and how I got here. But I warn you this is one long ass story.

And with that she explained how she went to the past, battled demons, made admirers, and such. By around midnight, she explained everything in fine detail. Shizune looked at Kagome with sorrow in her eyes. "The poor girl" she thought. Shizune look at Tsunade who was on the floor passed out and yawned. She and Kagome soon joined her from the lack of sleep.

Early the next day, Tsunade woke with Shizune on her left while another girl was on her right. Kagome's top, which went up a bit since she kept turning during the night, was showing her small and lean stomach. Shizune's skirt was low enough to see her panties. Only one thought came to Tsunade with this scene……

WHAT THE HELL DID I DO LAST NIGHT? She roared.

With this sudden outburst Shizune and Kagome were scrambling to their feet in mere seconds. Shizune who was the first one up went straight to Tsunade and started lecturing her about drinking and working at the same time.

Tsunade ignored her and started to ask Shizune about this mysterious girl who she thought she had "_fun" _with.

And with this Kagome once again told her very sad, boring, long, adventurous story. And when she finished her stomach roared with hunger. Kagome quickly covered her stomach with her hand blushing in the progress.

Tsunade went over to her desk pulling out a small wallet and plucked a couple bills out. "Here go buy some breakfast, and when you come back I'll get a team to take you to a woman, who I think can help you get back home." She told Kagome while handing her the bills.

Kagome took the bills and bashfully asked where a restraints where. Tsunade sighed. "Shizune, can you please send someone to help Clueless here?" "Yes! Right away Lady Tsunade!" she replied as she and a little pig –who Kagome didn't even notice- exited the room.

Twenty minutes later a boy with dark brown hair in a high spiky ponytail, who was dress in a black fishnet shirt, covered by his little dark green vest in some comfy black pants with a oddly shaped tiny tan pouch on his left thigh.

"Hey Shikamaru, you already know what to do right? She asked the teen. "Yeah, this is such a drag." He mumbled. Tsunade turned to Kagome, who was spacing out once again. "Don't mind him, I 'am sure you'll have a great time in Konoha. "Konoha?" she thought "So this is where I 'am at."

-Skipping to when she and Shikamaru finish eating, and go back to the Hokage Tower-

When she and Shikamaru arrive back at the tower, she gets into a conversation by Tsunade and a tall young man with silver hair and a mask covering his face. Behind him are three teenagers about her age: a boy blonde in an orange jumpsuit, a pink hair girl in a red ninja suit, and a boy with dark blue hair in a blue tee shirt and white Capri shorts.

"And that is your new mission right there Team 7." Tsunade told them while pointing a Kagome. "Huh?" Kagome so cleverly answered.

"Kagome these are your escorts to the town, Hidden in the Clouds. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto." She said pointing to each one when name is called. Kagome walked up to the team but not before tripping on her own two feet landing face first onto the nice solid wooden floor. Naruto at this point bursts out laughing his ass off, but no sooner than that he gets hit on the back of the head by a certain pink haired girl's fist.

When making contact with floor, Kirara falls out of Kagome's hair and rolls to feet to a certain porno loving sensei. "What kind of summoning is this?" Kakashi asks while picking up the cute little neko, stroking her gently with his other free hand.

"KAWAII!" Sakura screams while getting a glimpse of Kirara. Naruto getting jealous of the neko starts jumping in front of Kagome. Kagome who's still on the floor seems to be at peace for the time being, until Naruto started jumping. She signed as she got up only to meet the nice floor again, after being tackled by Naruto.

Tsunade had already left the room so she and Sakura were the only females there, but since Sakura was fawning over Kirara who jumped on Sasuke's head, she would have to bare this alone.

Kagome just notice something, this boy had an evil demon's aura around him. Kagome jumped to her feet and called Kirara to her. The team was takin back by the sudden change in her mood.

"Aww man, I don't have any kind of weapon." She thought. She would have to flee this demon till she could destroy it. "I wonder why it hasn't attacked them yet, if it already sensed my powers I 'am dead!" And with all her might she burst through the group and jumped out the window. Kirara seem to catch on and transformed as Kagome met the window.

"I thought she wasn't a ninja!" she heard Naruto exclaim as she and Kirara were flying through the clouded sky. "She isn't!" Kakashi simply explained as the group tried to keep up with Kirara speed.

"Kagome, what's the matter?! Naruto shouted but it fell on deaf ears. "She isn't listening to us." Something wrong." Sasuke manage to figure out. "Sasuke is right! But how are we suppose to help if she won't talk to us? Sakura panted out.

All of a sudden a dozen kunai flew up toward Kagome and Kirara. "We're under attack! Everyone protect Kagome at all costs! Kakashi bark as he went off in a different direction.

* * *

(A/N) Dang that took forever and my right hand is cramping like hell. I try to get the next chapter up soon. Read, Review and VOTE!! And if you have any advice to help me with my horribleness it will greatly be appreciated. And I still need a tomboy name for a girl OC.


	3. Ze Fight!

(A/N) Yay! Fight scene!! I 'am pretty good at these in my opinion. Contains fluff!

Erin: Anyone volunteers to say the disclaimer. –No one but Kakashi raise their hand-

Erin: Anyone but Kakashi? No? Kakashi pull anything and you're out of the story!

Kakashi: sighs Erin doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto. And she loves me the best.

Erin: KAKASHI!! I' am gonna get Itachi-kun!

Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOO!! sobs

* * *

Kakashi ran toward where the kunai was released, to find it was a trap. But this wasn't any ordinary kind of traps; these were the kind ANBU used to catch criminals. Why would an ANBU attack civilians? Unless they were told to kill Kagome or they were ex-ANBU on a killing spree, they wouldn't do something like this. With any of these conclusions possible, he had to find him and put an end to this.

Ooooo Naruto and others oooooo

Naruto and the others were trying to talk to Kagome but the girl wasn't listening to them! "That is it!" Naruto shouted as he did a shadow clone jutsu. His shadow clone launched him toward Kirara; he manages to land on Kirara's back gracefully.

Kagome eyes widened when the demon's aura was right behind her! She turned her head to see a frustrated Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to get your self killed?" Naruto asked while he got a strong grip on her forearm. Kagome couldn't do anything; she was weak and helpless in her mind. He's gonna kill me. She thought. But little did she know the true strength inside of her.

"Hurry up and get on with it!" She yells in distraught tone. "What are you talking about?" Naruto puzzled by the reply. "You're a demon aren't you? Hurry up and kill me!" she said as tears formed in her chocolate orbs for eyes. "I 'am a vessel. I have a demon inside of me but I 'am not a demon. And I will certainly not kill you." He answered hurt but gentle while wiping her tears away. She pulled Naruto in a tight hug, whispering thank you over and over again.

Sasuke and Sakura were confused as they saw Kirara coming toward them with Naruto and Kagome in a hug.

Kagome! Sakura shouted as she saw Kagome with a tear stained face. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I was confused that's all. I 'am sorry Naruto, I judge you before I really met you." She said as she bowed apologetically. "No. No. It's alright you don't have to bow. Naruto quickly added blushing in the progress.

"Yeah, don't waste your time apologizing to a baka like him." Sasuke also added. "You're the one to talk Dobe! Naruto answered oh so smartly. "Guys this isn't the time-- Sakura started but was suddenly interrupted by a rain full of needles. Sasuke pushed Kagome into a bush for safety; while Naruto made clones and followed a shadow in the trees, Sasuke swiftly followed after him.

Sakura and Kirara ran to check on Kagome who stuck in the thorny bush. "Hurry we have to help them!" Kagome cried out as she was freed from the evil bush. "Jump on Kirara with me!" Kagome hollered toward Sakura. Sakura nodded and joined her.

The mysterious figure was fast but the guys were slowly making progress to him. "Hey! He tried to kill us!" Naruto exclaimed as he noticed needles in his jacket. "No. He was throwing needles with deadly aim as a friendship gift!" Sasuke mocked.

"You're wasting your time trying to catch me." A female voice echoed. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked the voice. And his question was answered. A needle came past the two and hit the figure in the back, which disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Sasuke skidded to halt and turned to tree which the needle came from. While Naruto search for the figure. A female a little taller than Kagome came out from behind a tree. Her face covered by a tiger ANBU mask, she was wearing a black armored ANBU outfit but it was off. The coloring was different than the Leaf ANBU's dress code.

"You're not ANBU." Sasuke stated after examining at his opponent. "Yes I was, but from a different village." She answered smoothly. "What do you mean was? And why did you attack us." Sasuke quizzed. "I won't tell you, and I wanted to see the Kyuubi vessel in action." She retorted. This answer anger Naruto.

Sasuke saw something by the female twitched, as he squinted he could tell it was a …. TAIL! "How the hell do you have a tail?" Naruto took his example and squinted to see a black striped tail coming out behind the female.

"You know too much." The female responded. As she did Kakashi came bursting in the scene, noticing the female in ANBU clothing and that she had a tail. Kakashi pulled his headband to his forehead revealing the sharingan. The female just stood still as Kakashi moved into a defense stance. "Sasuke. Naruto. Stand back this is my fight!" Kakashi yell at the two.

She whipped out a scroll; taking a kunai and cutting a thin line on her thumb, while the blood trickled down her tanned skin, she pressed the blood onto the scroll. Soon enough she went invisible, Kakashi turned searching for the girl.

Naruto and Sasuke back up, and watched the battle from afar. When she disappeared they too took a defense stance.

Suddenly just as she disappeared she reappears in front of Naruto taking him in a passionate kiss. Naruto froze in shock. Sasuke was taken back by the scene.

Kakashi saw this and thrown a kunai toward the two. She broke the kiss and easily dodges the kunai.

Naruto takes his fingertips and runs them tenderly over his lips. Her kiss, it was exotic! Something he never tasted before, and it was totally better than ramen. He craved more!

Kakashi was confused. Why would their enemy kiss one of them? He wanted answers and NOW!

Kakashi smoothly did a couple of hand signs and a Kakashi clone popped up next to him.

The female was getting bored by the way she was leaning on the tree. And soon enough Sakura, Kagome, and Kirara came out of the tree line.

Seeing another demon cat the female did a couple of mews and hisses. Kirara who understand this language replied with a roar. Confusing every but the female.

The female nodded; took her hand and started to take her mask off. When the mask finally came off it unveiled a girl with dark blue pupils and slits for eyes, she had whiskers like Naruto, shoulder link black hair, and her features were gorgeous but not as much as Kagome's. And after a minute later two velvet black stripe ears popped up on top of her head.

Everyone stood in awe, Naruto was taken back by the beauty by the one who kissed him.

While everyone was distracted, the female took this time to set up a deadly trap, but she hadn't noticed that Kakashi was still watching her. She smirked. "These fools are about to die." She thought humorously.

She slowly did the hand signs, pondering if she should kill the kit she shared the kiss with. When she almost finished the jutsu, it backfired. Kakashi already completed the jutsu in mere seconds.

She was circled by rusty thorn chains prickled with small daggers from the chest to her legs. The daggers dug into her flesh leaving uneven jagged wounds. She collapse but was still conscious.

Kakashi puts his headband back into its regular place, and walked to the female. "What is your purpose?" he interrogated. "I have no purpose." She answers angrily. "What is your name, and village?" She glared at him. "I not telling the likes of you." She spat.

Sasuke came up at this point. "Why did you kiss Naruto?" "Jealous are we?" she mocked. Sasuke didn't answer. Inner Sakura was having a rage of fits by the conversation. A odd silence went about the camp.

Kagome notice the girl's ears swivel about. That was her weakness. Cute animal ears. She tried to resist but soon gave in. She grabbed both of the girl's ears and started rubbing them like crazy.

Naruto starts laughing as Sakura giggles, Sasuke smirks, and Kakashi is smiling even tho you can't see it.

The female was not enjoying the fact that someone was touching her and the fact they were laughing at her. The female with all her angry tried to bite Kagome, who was in biting range, but was stopped short when the blue haired boy put his foot on top of her head.

This pissed her off. Her body started to glow and transformed into a small black tiger –about the size of small Kirara- she hissed and scratched Sasuke leg which he winced at. Kakashi went down to grab her, but she slid out of his grasp and went toward Naruto curls up on top of his lap purring.

"She's bipolar or something." Sakura points out. "Tiggy must be a demon." Kagome mentions. "Tiggy?" Naruto asked confused by the name. "She won't tell us her name, so I'll name her Tiggy since she's a tiger." Kagome explains. "Oh." Naruto says finally realizing it.

"What are we gonna do about her Kakashi-sensei?" "We'll keep her under surveillance till we get back from our mission." Tiggy hissed at this but started purring again when Naruto stroked her soft grey fur.

Kirara, who was forgotten once again, mewed to Tiggy. Tiggy cracked her eye toward her, and soon stretch from her position and pounced on her.

Kagome ,fearing that they would fight, reached in to snatch Kirara but failed when Kirara dodged her hand, and ran up to sniff the tiger cub. When they met they sniffed each others faces and occasionally letting out a mew. When Kirara finished inspecting the demon; she gave Tiggy a small lick and retreated back to Kagome's warm lap. Tiggy did the same except curled up where she once stood, and slept or pretended to sleep peacefully.

After the group witness this, started talking about shifts to keep an eye on the new captive. "I'll be first Kakashi-sensei. I want to see if this pest will try to escape, if she does I want to challenge her this time instead of being backup." Sasuke volunteered but growled at the last part.

"I'll take watch after Sasuke-kun" Sakura threw in, while inner Sakura said "I'll teach this bitch that Sasuke-kun is mine, not her new play toy! Cha!"

So that left Naruto to take the last shift cause Kakashi would keep an eye on her during the day

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it was late! My mom's computer cord died and I had to buy a new one! Please read, review, and VOTE on pairings!!


	4. The Brillant Ideas

Heheheh

Heheheh. I had a monster so I am like up at 4:32 a.m. typing. YAY! Warning: Lots of Sakura bashing in this chapter.

Erin: Since Itachi chased Kakashi off for the time being, Deidara will say the disclaimer!

Deidara: Erin doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto, only Tiggy, un.

Erin: That is soo cute Deidara!

Deidara: What is, un?

Erin: Nothing.

Deidara: Your weird, un.

Erin: So?

* * *

The moon was half way up to center of the sky; most of the group was sleeping peacefully except two. Sasuke, who was keeping watch up in a tree, was starting to drift off to sleep when his target arose. He quietly got ready to attack when something stopped him.

Curiosity. What was she gonna do run? Attack? She slithered in a bush toward the direction of the moon. He followed trying not make to much noise in the progress. After about five long and slow minutes which seem like hours to Sasuke, Tiggy had finally came to a small pond where the moon was reflecting onto the water.

She slowly enters as a symbol on her forehead began glowing brighter, and brighter. And when she is completely underwater for so many minutes, Sasuke realized something. She might be commenting suicide! "Oh shit!" he thought as he started to get down from the tree he was positioned in.

That's when Tiggy came back up, breathing heavily, she was once again human/demon. As she waded back out of the water, Sasuke hid behind the tree getting ready for anything to happen.

She was dripping wet and cold but she made it back to the camp and went to the tree which was furthest away from the group but was still in eye range. She jumped to the second lowest branch and doze off.

Sasuke went back to his perch and continued to stare at the female till his shift was over.

**-Skipping to next morning-**

Kagome was the first to wake up; her eyes went toward where Tiggy fell asleep the first time to see that she wasn't there. Kagome frantically searched for the cub, but to no avail. That's when she saw a leg dangle from a tree away from the camp. Curious, she went toward it, not even thinking about it being a trap, and looked up for its owner to see Tiggy in her human/demon form again, snoring very loudly.

The rest of the group –not including Tiggy- woke up as the morning went on. They ate breakfast quietly; they shared with Kagome and Kirara who didn't have anything to eat.

Not really bothering to wake or feed Tiggy. They were about to head out, when Kakashi reminded them that they have to take Tiggy, to interrogate later. Sasuke "Hned" like usual, Sakura huffed, Kagome smiled, Kirara mewed, and Naruto blushed thinking about the kiss that happen a day ago.

Kakashi went back to his porno as he told the group that one of them had to wake her up. Neither of them wanted to anger the demon and have to feel her wrath.

"Why can't you do it Kakashi- sensei? Naruto whined. Kakashi was to put a lame excuse when Sasuke answered for him. "Because he can't, he is too scared to wake the thing up." "That's not true." Kakashi defended. "Then why not?" Naruto went on. Kakashi was at a lost. "Okay, I'll do it but you guys will have extra training when we get back to the village."

Kakashi walked straight to the tree where Tiggy was sleeping and stopped. "What the hell did I get myself into?" he ponders. He kicked the tree hard and within a spilt second Tiggy comes crashing down. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" She roar/cried out. Kakashi gulped, he was in deep shit now.

**-CENSORED for violence-**

Tiggy was grumbling about something, while Kakashi limped after the group who going a little fast for him.

This was deadly boring for Tiggy, walk, walk, walk and nothing was happening! She needs excitement and quick. Then a light bulb appeared above Tiggy, mischief glinted in her eyes.

She stopped and did a few hand signs. Kakashi took a kunai out and begin getting ready to battle again, even in his injured condition. The group turned, to see what all the commotion is about, just in time to see Tiggy a cub again. Kakashi put his weapon back to its original place and continued.

A few minutes later, Tiggy stopped and waited, while group continued on not even worrying, till there was a couple of meters from her to Sasuke. Then with a burst of speed she took off and leaped into the air, to land on Sasuke's shoulder.

This threw him off guard; he turned his head to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring into his own. He tensed, then he realized who is it and was about to chunk her into the next tree. While he was coming out of his thoughts he felt something like sand paper licking his cheek (face you perverts) , he turn again and like the other time a pair of dark blue eyes stared into his own, but this time before he turned back around, she licked his nose.

And everyone saw this. Kagome giggled, Sakura was fuming, Naruto was jealous or bragging that he got a kiss not a lick, Kakashi paid no heed, Tiggy wrapped her tail around Sasuke's neck, and Kirara seemed to catch on of what she was doing.

Sakura stomped her foot, and screamed "That's it!" before yanking Tiggy, by the scruff of her neck, off of Sasuke who seemed to like the warm on his neck. She made mistake number one. But unlike the first time she wasn't tired or weak from chakra loss. She transformed into a full grown grey black striped tiger.

Sakura back up, while others watched at the scene. Tiggy roared and pounced onto Sakura who was in shock, and swung a clawed paw at her but stopped mere inches away from her ugly face. Instead she took only one claw and scratched a thick line across her right cheek. Tiggy jumped off of her and transformed back into a cub, then walked back to Sasuke.

"Whore! That was my beautiful face unlike yours!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the cub about to kick her. Naruto tried to get there but was too slow. Sakura was upon the cub about take a cheap shot, but she didn't count on Sasuke to block the kick. "A true ninja wouldn't resort to cheap shots to a fair fight, when the opponent is a part of the team." Sasuke told her.

Pang of jealousness ran through her heart. "But she – she began but was cut off by Sasuke.

"She did nothing for you to be angry at her. And if I do recall you were the one that grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. You started it and she finished it, but you were such a sore loser that you had to use cheap shots to gain victory." He lectured while picking Tiggy and putting her back onto his shoulder.

Tiggy poked her tongue out and pulled her bottom eye eyelid at Sakura as they passed her. Sakura would have her revenge and Tiggy would be waiting for it. Kagome giggled as she saw Tiggy make faces at Sakura. Naruto walked but was in awe, his rival had stood up for someone that wasn't himself.

Tiggy had a power, a power that whoever she showed affection to would help her in someway. Naruto thought.

**-Evening time-**

The group had finally come across a village. This village was small but it still had markets, blacksmiths, and a hotel or two.

Kagome was grateful! She could finally buy hair goods, medical supplies, and food with the money Tsunade had given her. And at this point she started fantasizing.

While Kagome was in la la land, the rest of the group – remember not including Tiggy- went their own ways. Kakashi to a bookstore for more porno books, Naruto for ramen, Sasuke the weaponry, and Sakura where ever she wants.

-With Tiggy-

Tiggy was roaming the almost deserted streets, when a tabby cat cut her off. "_Hey baby, how about you and me start a huge family?" _"How about you stay the hell away from me, before I neuter you here and now." She replied coolly. _"You sure? Cause your pretty babe, not many pretty cats here in this town_ _and I do have my ways in getting what I want._ Tiggy ignored him and continued on her wandering ways.

A huge bulky man with a net and Sakura were talking; when she came closer, Sakura pointed at her and told the man something. The man face grew grim and turned toward Tiggy and started to coo at her.

Tiggy again ignored the male and started to walk when the man brought the net down on her! Tiggy luckily dodge and started to run in a random direction. She went past dozen of streets and the man was still giving chase. And she thought fat people where suppose to be jolly! She rounded the next corner and saw it was a dead end, and there was nothing but two people who were dressed in strange cloaks covered in red clouds and straw hats.

She couldn't turn back, she had to do it even if she didn't what to; she ran under one of the cloaked men and hid behind his legs. Just in time as the fat man came around the corner.

But he didn't stop; he came right up the strangers and asked if they had seen an enemy village's cat who's supposed to be a human in disguise. "No." the man she was hiding under said in a monotone voice. The man quickly apologized and left. The other stranger backed away from guy she was under.

Tiggy came out from under the man, only to be picked up by the same man. "What is it with people and touching me these days?" she mewed. The man looked at her in amusement, the man he…he looks like Sasuke! But he had red eyes like Kakashi's special eye, and a big wrinkle on each side of his face.

Maybe they're related. She thought. She notices the sky was growing dark and she had no idea where the rest of the group was. She had to find them before they sent assassins after her! Tiggy wiggled out of the man's grip jumped onto his shoulder and lick his cheek. Like a repeat huh?

"Kisame, are you afraid of cats?" Itachi questioned his partner. "N-no. Kisame stuttered. That cat had caught his interests; hopefully he will come across her soon.

* * *

After about sixteen minutes she manages to find the group by a hotel. As she got closer she hears them talking, she listens…..okay spies.

Sakura: I don't think the little whore is coming back; she probably is screwing some man or cat, she caught with her little whore paws.

Naruto: "No! She wouldn't do that. And she isn't a whore! How do you know she's a whore if you just met her yesterday?! Did you watch her screw someone already?!"

Sasuke: I agree with the baka for once.

Naruto: Thanks… HEY!

Kagome: I 'am sure she'll arrive soon unless something has happen to her.

Kirara: Mew.

Kakashi: Sakura shut the hell up, Naruto and Sasuke chill out, and Kagome you and Kirara are probably right.

Sakura: Humph!

Tiggy transformed into tiger by now and was about to tear Sakura to shreds, but she canceled that idea, when a brilliant idea came to her. And she disappeared into the to put her plan to action

**-Twenty minutes later-**

Tiggy came to the group in a revealing kimono but it showed nothing too revealing. Naruto had a mega nosebleed and crashed into the hard ground, Sasuke had a deep red blush and turned away, Kakashi had a barely noticeable blush since he was wearing a mask. "You look beautiful Tiggy." Kagome complimented. While Sakura fake coughed and said whore in between coughs. And this was the beginning of her brilliant plan.

"Sakura, I have something to ask you. Tiggy said in a sweet voice. "What is it." Sakura replied in an annoyed voice.

"Why when you sent that horrible man after me, that you were laughing at me when he trapped me in my cub form? And did you know that the man almost raped me when I transformed into human/demon form? She lets fake but almost real tears fall. Did you know that the man tortured me when I refused to bed with him? She collapsed as blood bled through her clothes and sobbed as Kagome ran to her in worry, while Naruto and Sasuke glared at Sakura, Kakashi shook his head in disappointment, and Kirara hissed at Sakura in disgrace.

My plan it backfired! She wasn't supposed to come back ever! Sakura thought sourly.

Tiggy was mentally smiling and dancing. Oh man her plan worked! It worked so good to be true! It hurt but it was worth it. She turned into her cub formed and went against a big dog, got injured in the progress and put a revealing kimono on and asked Sakura why she did that and BAM! She got revenge on Sakura for almost cheap shoting her and calling her a hoe! Her idea was a success, she was evil and she loved it!

* * *

(A/N) You should be happy 2 chapters in one night. Tiggy is clever but she isn't evil. Female tigers annoy one another when living together unless they are family or something. Sakura was her target and she was pwned!Remember Kagome needs a pairing! READ REVIEW AND VOTE Dammit.


	5. One of a kind

Yepp another chapter, I' am still continuing this even if I don't get a single review. Cause this is my passion and nobody is taking that away from me. Sorry it's late we had tornado warnings all day and night. It sucks. But we weren't hit so it's all good.

Erin: Deidara is in the hospital due to a fan girl attack. So Tobi will say the disclaimer.

Tobi: Tobi will say disclaimer because Tobi is a good boy! Erin doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto only Tiggy.

Erin: Tobi is a good boy!

-Next day-

"Hey are you okay? Tiggy?! Come on wake up! Kagome said as she shook Tiggy harder and harder. "I 'am up! I 'am up. Geez. Tiggy said as her head felt like it was gonna fall off, from all the shaking.

"Oh! Okay making sure, you're still alive. Kagome said in a really perky voice. This scared Tiggy; this wasn't the Kagome she knew, Kagome wasn't this perky. Tiggy scrambled to her feet -even tho it hurt- and ran to the nearest water source. Kagome and Naruto followed her in shock while the others stayed back at the camp.

Tiggy ran till she came across a small source of water. Water? Water! Tiggy shouted as she swan dived into a small creek. Naruto and Kagome sweat dropped. I thought cats didn't like water. Naruto exclaimed as he remember the missions of finding lost cats, well getting injured by cats anyways. "They don't." Tiggy answered before going back underwater.

Kagome just then thought a superb idea, they could take a break! They can swim in the day and bathe during the night, but only for today. Kagome simply loved the idea of taking a nice bath, since she hasn't taken one since she arrived. She could finally wash her hair, which was a bit matted and greasy.

And she could glamour Sakura and Tiggy up! She will have to convince Tiggy, but she surely could do it. She had a great skill of getting what she wanted, and people agreeing with her words.

"So how come you don't hate water?" Naruto asked Tiggy as he slid his feet into the chilling water. "Tigers don't hate water, they actually love it. It cools us off during hot days like this, provides food and a drink, and its fun to play in." Tiggy answered in a matter-of-factly- tone, switching water on Kagome with her tail.

"But you're a wittle kitty tat!" Naruto teased as he petted Kirara. "Rawr!" Tiggy shouted as she tackled both Naruto and Kirara to the ground. Kagome burst into a fit of giggles, when she saw the three roll around into mud and water, laughing and mewing as it continue.

Soon enough Kakashi came into the scene, wondering what all the giggling was about, to the silly scene of the trio and Kagome bursting a gut. He simply took a glance at the war which still raging on, turned around and started to leave.

Tiggy saw the jounin about to leave, and took this chance to pounce. She stealthy stalked him till he was about to go through a bush then……attacked! BAM! Kakashi poof into a puff of smoke when she met contact with his back, she cursed.

Tiggy then decided to sulk in the water, till she could come up with a better plan to pull one over on Kakashi.

**-Skipping to Night time-**

Kagome manage to convince Kakashi to let them rest for a night. She only had to say "If we rest tonight, you'll be able to read your book in peace." That's all it took to change Kakashi mind.

It took a lot of effort but she did it! Sakura, Tiggy and her would take a bath together! (Non pervert way) Sakura agreed right away to the idea of a bath, while Tiggy disagreed. Tiggy only agreed to come to protect Kagome if need, since they were now like sisters, same with Sakura and Kagome.

Tiggy, who was in her grown tiger form, was lazily sitting a tree overlooking the small creek the two were bathing in. The girls chatted as they washed their hair and dried off.

They were about to leave when Tiggy started to growl. The girls stopped dead in their tracks, and looked around. Tiggy jumped down and went the opposite direction of the two, still growling.

Kagome and Sakura stood still for a moment and continued back to camp pondering about what just happen.

Kakashi was the first to notice them. "Where's Tiggy?" he questioned. "She went somewhere. She didn't look very happy, she started growling when we were about to come back." Kagome answered in a serious tone of voice.

Kakashi looked at the two girls. "Naruto. Sasuke." He called out. "Yeah Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto answered for himself and Sasuke. "Go check on her, I have a bad feeling about this." He said in his usual tone.

And with that the two genin took off at full speed. They soon came across an open field, Tiggy in human/demon form in the center of it.

They were about to go and confront the girl but stop when they sensed something unnatural on the air.

Naruto thought nothing of it and continued his way toward Tiggy. Sasuke on the other hand stepped back and decided to witness a shocking scene that was about to unfold.

"Tiggy are you alright?" Tiggy's growl only deepened. "Come on stop playing around, this isn't funny." Tiggy crouched closer to the ground as Naruto continue to get into her bubble.

Naruto took another step forward, when a suddenly he felt his heart pulse loudly. Orange chakra began seeping out of his skin. His demon wanted out!

He would lose control if this continued. With very little will left he called out to Sasuke and told him to get Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke understood (Amazing huh?) and rush toward camp.

Black chakra began oozing out of Tiggy at this point; as more and more chakra came out of the two it began overflowing the field. Black chakra started clashing with orange for dominance.

Sasuke burst back into camp breathing heavily; sweat dotted his forehead as he jogged up to Kakashi. "Naruto…and Tiggy…..chakras…were pouring out….they need….you. Sasuke panted out before collapsing trying to regain breathe. Kakashi understood and used a teleporting jutsu to get there quicker.

Naruto chakra had formed three fox tails behind him as Tiggy's chakra formed four tiger tails. The two circled one another before attacking one on one with brute strength. Tiggy clawed at Naruto's stomach as Naruto grabbed her leg and began spinning her in circles

The two wrestle fiercely until Kakashi arrived. Kakashi took the scene in and pull a small scroll from his pouch. "Lady Tsunade was wise giving me this scroll for emergencies." Kakashi thought as he unraveled the scroll and twirled it about.

Naruto's chakra began decreasing rapidly and soon he was back to normal and fell unconscious, unlike Tiggy. Tiggy began pacing back and forth, glaring at Kakashi for an unknown reason. Kakashi analyzed her weird behavior.

This standoff continued till darkness engulfed them. Kakashi looked at the sky for a brief moment before it hit him. Tonight was a new moon! He would have to trap her till daylight, and then perhaps he could get some answers about this incident. "It's time to end this." Kakashi called out. Tiggy just grazed over him with no interest. Kakashi hand's moved rapidly, performing a summoning jutsu.

Almost immediately a swarm of dogs piled onto Tiggy, biting her. Naruto was beginning to come to, when the attack was taking place. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing!" Naruto cried out as he saw Tiggy immobile due to the brutal piling of dogs. "Naruto, relax. Tiggy is alright just not at the moment. You and Tiggy were having a chakra war when I arrived. I had to put an end to it, or the seal might have broken." Kakashi calmly answered. Naruto just silently stared at the pile as Tiggy violently tried to escape.

"What is wrong with her Kakashi-sensei?" "I don't know Naruto. I don't know." The two fell silent as dawn was about to break.

Tiggy began to settle down as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. Kakashi and Naruto slowly made their way toward the tigeress. Taking caution in each step, the two ninjas came to Tiggy's side. Tiggy was still conscious but her eyes were blood shot and blood flowed like a little river down her right arm. The two each picked up Tiggy by her arms and carried her back to camp.

x With Kagome and others x

Kagome was panicking when Kakashi left for Naruto that night, and left behind a winded Sasuke. Sakura dashed over to her crush and made sure he was okay. Despite his protest Kagome began healing him with her miko powers.

When he was back to his normal state, Kagome leaned up against a tree. Exhausted. It had been so long since she had used her miko skills, just healing a winded out person made her tired! She would have to train forever, just to get back up to her skills like in the Feudal Era. Kagome shook her trying to get rid of unpleasant memories.

Kirara felt the uncomforting aura of her master and went to her aid. "It's alright Kirara." She cooed. Kirara felt relieve and soon fell asleep on Kagome's lap. Kagome took her example and she too fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Sasuke stubborn as ever stood up and decide to guard the girls till their comrade, sensei, and captive were back. Sakura just sat there and fidgeted wondering what happen.

O Back to Present O

Kagome was preparing breakfast of fried crawfish and vegetables, when a tired Kakashi, a hungry Naruto, and an injured Tiggy walk in. Kagome sprung to her feet at the sight of Tiggy's horrible condition. "What happen." She questions the two. "That's what I would like to know." Kakashi stated as he and Naruto tenderly laid Tiggy against a tree.

"I suppose you want me to tell you all what happen, correct?" Tiggy murmured, but loud enough for Kakashi to hear. "Yes that your village and how the Kyuubi's chakra came out, when you had a mood swing." He told her.

"Well every new moon since I matured, my inner demon comes out and lurks around. You know, kill people, pillage towns, and attack wildlife. I' am not telling you about my history till I' am dead. The Kyuubi since he too is demon also wanted to be free along with me, but was stopped by the seal. He had a fit and started to attack me. There now it's my turn to ask a question." She explained thoroughly.

"Seems fairs." "Sasuke do you have an older brother?" she asked the boy. He glared at her. "Yes." He manages to answer. "Okay, good. I saw him then." She happily replied not noticing the change in Sasuke's behavior.

Sasuke dashed up to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt. "Where?!" She took a kunai and put it next to his throat. "Get off of me and I'll tell you." Sasuke obediently do so. "At the last town we were in. I don't know if he still there or not." She smoothly answered. "And you decide to ask me now?" he growled. "Well I can't control the moon now can I?" she growled back at him.

And the rest of the week the two bickered like an old married couple. While they did that Kakashi read his porn, Sakura snarls at Tiggy for taking her Sasuke's attention away from her, Naruto is well Naruto, and last but not least Kirara helping Kagome train her miko abilities back to normal.

"Kakashi-sensei, how much longer till we reach this hag's village?" Naruto whined to the jounin. "Two more villages, Naruto." "Which villages are we passing through?" Sakura asked. "We're gonna pass Village Hidden in the Mist, and the Village Hidden in the Shadows." He answered. Tiggy cringed at the name of her village being said, but no one thankfully notice.

Naruto cheered at the name Village Hidden in the Mist. He will finally see the town that he inspired long ago. And he could check on his friends.

"Maybe I'll see my older brother again." Tiggy thought hopefully as she followed Kagome down a steep hillside. "Watch it Kagome these rocks aren't stable for much weight." Tiggy warned. "Are you calling me fat?" she teased. "Yeah. No, I' am warning you cause I hate babysitting you." Tiggy answered bluntly. "You don't have to baby-sit me you know! I can take care of myself ya know! She retorted but soon started to fall to a face plant.

Tiggy with cat, well tiger, like reflexes caught the back of her shirt with her mere inches away from the sharp rocks. "Oh contra little lady." She commented. Kagome huffed in a playful way as Tiggy placed her back onto her feet.

Tiggy shifted into cub form and started a game of tag with Kirara. As the game continued more people seemed to join. First Kagome, Second Naruto, Third Sakura, Fourth Kakashi, last but not least Sasuke who was determined not to be "it".

This game continues till they were about to walk onto a bridge, one which was named "The Great Naruto Bridge". "Wow, what a horrible name. The people must have been drinking or something to name it that! Tiggy remarked. "Hey! You're just jealous that I got a bridge named after me and you're just a captive." Naruto shouted in fury. "Oh puh-lease, at least I made it to jounin by the time I was 8. You, on the other hand, are 16 and still not jounin. Yet it was your sensei that saved your ass from me, and tied me up, not you! And if I do recall our chakra battle, I was kicking your ass!" Tiggy smirked as she told Naruto off.

Naruto just glared at her the whole time, they walked down the bridge, which was covered in mist. Tiggy was mentally having a party in her very empty head of hers. As the bridge came to an end, the mist began to lift, which revealed a fairly large town.

"Just like it was, when I was little." Tiggy thought as memories of her childhood flooded back to her. "I'll be back soon, I 'am going to hunt." She told the group before changing into her grown tiger form and ran a different direction.

Tiggy traveled a ways before catching a faint whiff of her big brother. "Brother!" she cried out as she came into a clearing where the scent was strongest. No reply. She scanned the area and spotted a giant sword sticking out of the ground. Curiosity got the better of her; she went to the sword, to found that there were two graves.

The two graves were barely marked. One had a small cross and the other had a giant sword and some bandages. She sniffed the air again her brother's scent was coming from the small cross grave.

Her brother is………….dead? "No! He can't be dead he promised he wait for her! "Her mind screamed. She continued to stare at the two graves in disbelief.

Her brother must have been assassin. He wouldn't have died unless that had happen, besides that she could smell his blood and a lot of it.

Her big brother would have never gone done without a fight. Her big brother was strong, smart, caring, and swift. Why would anyone do such a thing? Her brother probably didn't do anything wrong! Or she would have heard about it.

Rage was building up inside of her. And if you were a miko, monk, or a very intelligent demon, you could see the angry coming off of her in strong waves. And if you knew what was good for you, you stay away from her when she's angry. But that didn't stop our favorite knuckle headed hyperactive ramen loving ninja, who just came out of the forest.

"What the hell do YOU want?" she asked in a murderous tone. "Kakashi-sensei wants you to come back." He said in his still happy go lucky tone, still not getting way she was about to murder him. "I'am not going back." "Why?" "I have to find out who killed my brother, and avenge him." "Who was your brother?" "His name is………..Haku."

Naruto stood shocked; he remembered the girl-boy battle against him and Sasuke. And how he had given himself to Zabuza and called him self a tool, then gave his life for Zabuza and almost tooken Kakashi-sensei's life also.

Your Haku's little sister? Silence. "How do you know my older brother?" Naruto sits down onto a stump and told Tiggy the whole story and at the very end; Tiggy stands and walks away. "H-hey where are you going?!" Tiggy refused to answer. "Hey!" Naruto shouts into her delicate tiger ears.

Tiggy quickly ducks down and rams her head into Naruto stomach. She regains her balance and walks back off.

"W-why? " Naruto gasp as he hunched over in pain. "Because…..

(A/N) How was that? It took forever cause of tornado warnings and a mad dad. But I did it! Pairings Votes so far.

Kagome/Deidara: 1

Nothing else because people don't want Kagome to have a lover… Shame on you! Tiggy sometimes is bipolar I know. VOTE PLEASE DAMMIT!!


	6. Haku's Final Good Bye

I don't know just bored and I have a love in my life it's a drink called Monster! I LOVE you people that reviewed!! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, or that's just my stomach reacting to monster. Either way I still love you all.

Erin: Deidara is now all better!

Deidara: I still don't get what's cute, un.

Erin: -sighs- I don't think you ever will Deidara. Just say the disclaimer and I'll show you what's cute.

Deidara: Erin doesn't own Naruto or Inuyasha just Tiggy, un.

Erin: Thank you Deidara, un!

Deidara: What's so cute, un.

Erin: Never mind, un.

* * *

"Because……… I don't believe you." She finally manage to say before taking off to a dead run. (A/N A great time to scream "Believe it!")

What had he done wrong to make her mistrust him? Was it from before? He was only messing around, she even told him off and smirked, and so it couldn't have been that, could it? The pain in his stomach started to ease very slowly but it didn't matter to him at the moment. He wanted to know what he did wrong.

Tiggy didn't mean to hurt Naruto with her words or her head. His words weren't true to her. Her brother would never think, he never had a purpose besides being a weapon for Zabuza to use! He had the purpose of staying alive to make sure the people that were taking care of her, were not abusing her. Which they did!

It didn't make sense why he didn't stay at the shed they had found when they were on the streets. Maybe if I protested against staying with those people, I could have stopped him from going with the bastard that told him, he was nothing but a tool to him. "I should have stayed! I'am such an ass! I could have prevented this! Arrrrrhhhhhh! She screamed at herself.

* * *

**With Kagome and others**

Kagome was listening in on a story about the mission that team 7 had here before she arrived. As Sakura told Kagome the story, Sasuke was questioning Kakashi on what Tiggy meant on chakra wars. Kakashi slowly explained to Sasuke that demons and vessels had great amounts of chakra and would have chakra wars to see who most powerful and dominate. And whoever is weaker usually dies and the winner takes the loser's chakra, and so forth.

That's when Naruto came in, with a hand clutching his stomach, he stumble toward the group before stopping and regaining his breathe. Kagome rushed to his side. "What happen?" "Nothing." "This certainly doesn't look like nothing!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed to his hand, which was still clutching his stomach in pain.

"What did Tiggy do, Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a stern tone of voice. Naruto looked at his sensei before turning away. "Team listen up! If any of you spot Tiggy do not hesitate to contact me, if she appears to be hostile be prepared to attack. If it comes down to it….. _Kill her._

The words haunted Naruto. "No don't!" he objected. "Tiggy is emotionally confused, you see!" he continued. "Why would she be emotionally confused, Naruto?" Kakashi asked the genin. "She just figured out that Haku, her big brother, was dead." He reasoned.

Kakashi ponder on the reason. "Still my orders are clear, Naruto, she hurt you. What if she killed you! Naruto, she injured one of my students, and if she puts up a fight, she won't hesitate to kill, she was taught as an ANBU and they are taught to kill without second thoughts! Naruto's face fell at the lecture. Kagome started to well up in tears, hearing that they might have to kill her sister figure.

He would have to make them see, she wasn't a threat. Even if it cost him his life. Because something he did made her mistrust him.

**Yeah going back to Tiggy**

"Oh damn it all." She cursed as rain lightly fell onto the Earth. "This is just great! First: she's a captive, second: her brother is dead, third: the fox boy told her that he died protecting someone who thought him as a tool! Fourth: the fox boy will probably tell his sensei on her and the sensei will probably lecture her then kill or tie her up again."

Tiggy thinks angrily as she walks under a small sapling for cover. The rain somehow like her mood began to get angry with the Earth. The rain poured hard, as thunder roared through out the land and as lightning light the sky with vicious strikes of electricity.

"Haku, why did you give me to those people and then go on the streets alone." She cried out. Moments pass with silence then…. "Because you deserved more than I did." A faint voice rung out, but it was loud enough for Tiggy to hear.

"How do I deserve more than you Haku, when you and I were the same?" she called out to the voice. "You never did anything wrong, while I killed some villagers and my step father." Tiggy ran toward the voice as it continued to get louder and louder.

"You did kill them in self defense! They were gonna kill you, if you hadn't react. I did do something wrong. I was born." She told Haku's voice while searching for his figure.

"No. If you weren't born, I might not even have loved someone before I had died. And I wouldn't have someone crying for me when I died. I'm glad that you still care now." He told her. "Haku where are you?" she asked the voice. "Over here." He replied.

When Tiggy found Haku's ghostly figure, she notice that they were back at the shed that they had shared when they lived together.

"Why are we back here, Haku?" "Because it seems you wanted to talk with me before I go back, for good." He smoothly answered. "Why didn't you ever visit?" She asked in a furious tone. "You were only a small infant when I left you with those people, and it occurred to me if I kept coming to see you the more you will want to come back with me." "Why didn't you stay in the shed, we lived together in for so long?" "I didn't because you might have found me there one day and visit frequently causing uproar in your community. You know that I'am different."

"But so am I." she said taking his semi solid hands and placing them on top of her ears. Haku smiled as he rubbed her ears one last time. "But why big brother that you felt like you had no purpose? It doesn't make sense!" "I'am sorry little sis but my time is up, and Zabuza is waiting for me."

"Wait! One more question please?!" "Sure." "Are you gay?" This hit Haku like a ton of bricks. "No, but if I was would you still love me?" he asked innocently. "You know I'll always love you." She said while her voice cracked and tears start forming in her now midnight blue eyes. "I love you, sis." He said while kissing her forehead for the last time.

"I love you too, bro." she murmured as she hugged her brother for the last time. It felt like time had stopped for them, just for them as they say their final goodbyes.

* * *

-**With ze group-**

Kagome was trying ever so hard to keep her tears from spilling ever since Kakashi told the group his order everything seemed to fall apart. Naruto left without a word, Sakura was sharpening her kunai and shuriken, while Kakashi is what seems to be deep though, Sasuke she had no clue what he was up to.

Kagome furiously kept petting Kirara till all of Kirara's loose hairs flew into the air. "You keep petting her like that she'll be bald, at the end of the day." A voice told her.

Kagome turned her head to see Sasuke peering at her. "I guess your right." She sighed letting a loose hair free Kirara go. "I just that I afraid that Tiggy will…well…you know." She stuttered. "Don't worry about her; she's a big kitty now. And if she had any common sense she would come back safe and sound." He answered partly.

"So that's means she won't be coming back, right? She finished. He smirked. "Exactly."

**

* * *

****TIGGY TIME!! :D**

As they break their hug, Tiggy is soaked, tear spilling over her cheeks, and smiling? As Haku starts fading away, Tiggy is waving like there is no tomorrow. Haku chuckles and waves back. She will always be his little sis.

As he disappears, Tiggy is now lost and has now where to go. "Well I guess its time to be a stray cat and find some idiot to take me in and feed me." She shifts into her cat form and heads toward town.

She must have taken a wrong turn or something because she end ups besides a tearful Kagome.

**

* * *

****Kagome's moment**

"T-Tiggy?" She called. Tiggy started to turn back around and flee when, she called out again. "No! Wait please, come back." Her voice cracked at the sight of her friends alive. Tiggy turned back around slowly and saw Kagome welling back up in tears, the group no where to be found.

"Come here you! I want to talk with you." Tiggy being obedient for once in her life did what she was told.

"I never told you about my past have I? Well it was my 15th birthday and Buyou, who was my cat, got stuck in the well house, we had on our property. And she continued her story of love, loss, demons, and battles. Tiggy who actually listen to the story, purred rubbing her face with Kagome, in Tiggy's kitty way of saying it's alright, I'am here for you.

Kagome giggles and pets Tiggy soft head. Kirara, who's jealous, of Tiggy getting the attention jumps up on Kagome's lap joining Tiggy.

After five minutes of giggling, purring, and rubbing. Kagome starts getting a weird tingling feeling. She shoves Tiggy and Kirara roughly out of her lap and jumps away.

A shuriken comes out of the bushes moments later, hitting them if they hadn't moved.

Tiggy shifted to demoness form and stepped in front of Kagome. "Your not gonna kill this one from me too, Yuki. She growled. A shadow ninja appear in front of her meters away. "Oh are you sure about that? He challenged. "Hell yes I'am."

* * *

(A/N) Short yes. But I will make sure to make the next one faster! THANK YOU IF YOU VOTED once again. Here are the polls so far. Remeber read review and VOTE!!

Kagome/Deidara 2

Kagome/Sasuke 1

Kagome/Hidan 1

MAYBE Kagome/Naruto idk hasn't been thought thoroughly.


	7. Yuki

**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ**

Yeah I love you guys soooo much! Oh I'am making two endings! Kagome will be with Sasuke or Naruto in the first ending and the second will be with an Akatsuki member that ISN'T Itachi.

Erin: Kakashi kidnapped Deidara, so I have no clue who's gonna say the disclaimer.

Tiggy: I will! Me!! Come on, over here!!

Erin: Go for it Tiggy!

Tiggy: Erin doesn't own Naruto or Inuyasha just me!

Erin: Tiggy you're my favorite OC that I ever had! –Sniffles-

Tiggy: Really?

Erin: Yeah really.

* * *

Tiggy was mad, Yuki was here so that means they must be getting pretty close to the Village Hidden in the Shadows.

"Kagome, stay back, and whatever you do. Do not interfere. Kirara, I'll your help protecting her." She ordered.

Kirara nodded in agreement, while Kagome stood up. "I'am gonna help no matter what!" she answered to Tiggy's orders. Tiggy smirked. "I know, you could help by using your miko powers. I know you have them."

"Hell yeah I will!" Kagome cheered. "Good." "But the problem is that I need a bow and arrow." "Where am I suppose to get that?!" "Hey, can we uh battle now." Yuki shouted to the two, waving a kunai in the process.

"No not yet! We have to find her a bow and arrow." Tiggy shouted back looking around the area for one. "I have one right here." He tossed Kagome the bow and handed her the arrows. "Thanks." She chirped. "No problem….Wait a minute! I'am supposes to kill you guys!!" he said as he realized what he had just done.

"You're still the same, Yuki. Stupid as ever! No wonder you never made ANBU in the village." Tiggy said while shaking her head disappointingly.

"Hey! I have you know that I uhh…." "You can't even defend yourself verbally. How pathetic, just go home like a good little idiot and stop wasting Kagome and my time." She mocked.

"Since you left, I got stronger…." He began. "Yeah just like you got smarter." Tiggy added. "Shut up!!" he screamed as he threw a dozen kunai at Tiggy and Kagome.

Tiggy dodge them easily since he was horrible, but Kagome on the other hand was having trouble. "Dammit! Kagome just stay behind me, till you can hit him with your arrows." She whispered as she checked Kagome's minor injures.

Yuki smirked as he saw Tiggy get into a defense stance. "Come on, _Rogue_! Show me what you've learned in the years!" "Rogue? Is that your name Tiggy?" Kagome asked the demoness. "Tiggy?!" Yuki started to laugh hysterically.

If looks could kill, Yuki would be dead by now and Kagome half way there. "Shadow Chains no jutsu!" Tiggy shouted as giant shadows came out from under her and wrapped around Yuki. "What the hell do you want, Yuki? The Village Hidden in the Shadows hates this village and me, why are you here?" she interrogated. "They want you back, _Tiggy_. He sneered.

She takes a kunai out of her waist pocket and hands it to Kagome. "Can you defend yourself with that, since you're not a close range person?" "I can try." "Good. Now Yuki if you will kindly explain why the council wants me to come back, before I rip that ugly face off of your little head."

"They didn't tell me!" he told her. "You sure cause this kunai in my hand says you do." She said pushing the kunai a bit harder against his neck.

"I swear that they didn't!" "You're pathetic!" Tiggy shoves him into the ground. "Come on, Kagome let's go."

As they leave Yuki on the ground, unprotected from whatever lurks in the forest, Kagome starts to ask questions. "So your name is Rogue, huh?" "Yeah, but don't call that. Call me Tiggy, and don't tell the others about this. I'll tell them in due time." She answered. "So how do you know Yuki?" "He was a rival when I was little. But that was long ago." Tiggy hid her eyes below her bangs.

"Your friends are here." Tiggy grunted. And just like she said Sasuke and Sakura came out of the bushes.

Tiggy being lazy as she was reclined onto a tree trunk. "Sasuke-kun! Look!" Sakura screeched pointing at Tiggy. "Holy hell bitch you trying to make me lose my hearing!!" Tiggy holler back, putting her ears flat against her head.

Sakura pulled out shuriken and kunai, and being the bitch she is, threw them directly at her but the wind shifted at the wrong time turning them on Kagome. "Oh hell no!" Tiggy shouted as she jumped and shoved Kagome out of the way. (A/N I think I need to make Kagome a better dodger.)

The shuriken went of to the side as Tiggy deflected it, but with the kunai she didn't have time to react. The kunai pierce into her skin, digging effortlessly to main vein in her right arm.

"You're supposed to attack your enemy!! Not Kagome, jackass!!" she howled in pain and she tried shaking the blood off.

"I hit you didn't I." she mocked. "Yes, only cause I didn't want you to kill Kagome." She replied bitterly. Sasuke went past Tiggy without fear and came to check up on Kagome making sure she's alright.

"Sasuke! Grab Kagome quickly and get out of there. I'll finish this hoe off!" Sakura shouted confidently. "Yeah Sasuke take Kagome and I'll finish this skank that doesn't have a clue on how to be a ninja!" Tiggy scoffed.

Sakura took more than a dozen kunai out and shot them in random directions toward her. "My god you're as bad as Yuki!" she noted. An awesome idea formed in Tiggy head. Tiggy changed to tiger form and ran into the brush that surrounded them. "Ha! Running off with your tail between your legs!" she gloated.

Tiggy roared but this was no regular roar this was a way different roar. Kirara in big form came to Sakura and started attacking. Tiggy soon joined pouncing on the girl from behind.

Sasuke was watching with Kagome in a tree not far from the battle. Sasuke was interested in the jutsu that Tiggy had just used. While Kagome was worrying on how the heck will she heal both of their wounds?

Kakashi just so happen to wonder in when Tiggy and Kirara where about to finish the fight. "Alright, cool down now you two." He simply said calm as ever.

As soon as Tiggy went to demoness form and went back to her tree, Kakashi threw two shurikens connected by a thick piece of twine, Tiggy couldn't react. Kagome watched in horror as her friend was rough thrown into a tree and was tied.

"I knew this was gonna happen." Tiggy stated before going to sleep.

"Wait did she just fall asleep?" Kagome mumbled. "Yep." "Where's the baka?" Sasuke question noticing the lack of orange in the area. "Still looking for the pussycat." Kakashi answered nodding his head toward Tiggy, who was enjoying her deep slumber.

"So it'll take a bit longer to get to this woman's house, correct?" "Yes. Tomorrow after Tiggy awakes we will get her to sniff Naruto out." "Why not Kirara, Kakashi?" "Kagome, you're being too kind. And it's about time Tiggy does something else besides run off."

"She did! She saved me from this guy named Yuki. And she said he was from the Village Hidden in the Shadows." Kagome sighed. "Are you sure? What happen to him." Kakashi pushed on. "We left him in the forest. I'am going to bed." She finished and curled up next to Kirara giant form.

**

* * *

**

-Skipping to Morning-

Tiggy was twitching, and she had no clue whatsoever of what's causing it. "Tiggy!" a familiar voice called her name. "Why would anyone at this time of night yell at her, all she did was sleep. The voice kept calling her name over and over again. Tiggy twitched an eyebrow in annoyance, as she clawed the ropes off of her.

Tiggy stands woozily as she wipes away the sleep in her eyes. She was going to kill whoever was calling her name when she was having the best sleep she had all day.

Tiggy mumbled a colorful language as she search effortlessly around the area. Shortly after walking, okay stumbling around for nearing an hour.

Then it started again, the person was calling her name again. Then it hit her, she knew whose voice this was. "CHUCK NORRIS!!" she shouted hoping that he would hear her. Instead "Hey" an "WTF" could be heard in the distance.

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Tiggy's head as Naruto came into clearance. "Hey you're not Chuck Norris." Tiggy pointed out. "No, I'am not. Sorry to disappoint you." Naruto sighed.

"So where've you been, Naruto? Checking the girls out in the bathing area…. again?" She poked. "No, I was looking for you! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! Ever since you ran off I search high and low for you! I thought you commit suicide just to be with your brother or worse!" Naruto ranted as he exaggerated with his hands.

Tiggy just nodded her head as she began dozing off. Naruto didn't seem to notice that she had fallen asleep, till she started leaning on him. "Hey Tiggy, umm can you…Tiggy?" he started poking Tiggy.

**

* * *

**

-Tiggy's Dream-

Something was watching her; she could feel it just staring. She hated when people would stare at her. She was abnormal, so what? She doesn't give a damn about what other people thought about her. She cared about only herself, till she met Kagome. (A/N not like a girl like girl relationship a SISTER relationship, stupid perverts.)

She turned to see two red eyes were just staring at her. She threw kunai at them but it had no affect. The eyes were cold and a flicker of curiosity every so often. She was about to attack the eyes once more but something was nudging at her side.

**

* * *

**

-Outside of dream world-

Naruto was enjoying himself as he continued to poke the sleeping Tiggy. Tiggy rolled to her side as his poking paused for a brief moment.

Naruto stop poking her and started debating whether he should go back and try to find the group or stay here with Tiggy and wait till morning to find them. He decided that he would find the group. He nudged her once more.

"What…..?" Tiggy grumbled. "Come on, we need to find the group." Naruto told her offering his hand to help her up. "Their over there." Tiggy answered his mental question while pointing to the North. "Then let's go." He cheered.

"You do that, I'am going back to sleepy town." She muttered as fell asleep once again. Naruto sighed, she wouldn't go back unless she gotten her 14 hours of sleep.

He knew this would bite him in the ass when she finds out but he really wanted to get back to the others. Naruto carefully went over to Tiggy; picked her up bridal style and quietly as he could, he walked toward the direction Tiggy had said early. "I'am so dead! He thought it repeatly as Tiggy began to snuggle up in his arms, purring contently.

Naruto and Tiggy returned to camp safely without any interruptions. Naruto who was tried of carrying Tiggy leaned up against a tree with Tiggy on his stomach and soon drift off to a much needed sleep.

**

* * *

**

-Skipping to a eventful morning-

Sakura was the first to rise, when she had finally had her vision back from the sun she saw a pair of bodies sleeping like a couple on a tree. She moved closer to realize it was Naruto and Tiggy!

"Well, well, well. Looks like the hoe made her move." Sakura snickered. Tiggy's ears swiveled at the sound of her voice, Tiggy woke to notice she was sleeping on something nice and warm. Warm, she loved the word. She came out of her thoughts to see that the ground was going up then down repeatly.

Tiggy flutter her eyes once more making sure she wasn't crazy. Then she spots it, a bed of orange cloth right in front of her. "What the hell?" she yawns, as she stretches.

She jolts up bewilder at the mysterious cloth. Naruto grunts in pain at the sudden movement on his stomach. She realizes that she was sleeping on Naruto, which last night she recalled finding him. But when she went back to la la land she didn't remember sleeping on or near him. "The Pervert!" she thought angrily.

She sits up; leans real close to Naruto's ear, takes a deep breathe, and with all her power she shrieks "PERVERT!!" Naruto frighten like hell fell as he jumped in the air. The scream awakes Kagome, Sasuke, and Kirara. Kakashi was reading his book like always.

"What was that for Tiggy?" He asks rubbing his ear in agony. "That's what I'am supposes to ask you, Naruto. Tiggy answered bitter sweetly. "Oh yeah!" Naruto said realizing what had happen. "I wanted to get back with the group but you wouldn't come because you were tired and fell asleep. So I thought I'd carry you till we got back to camp, but I must have forgotten to put you down when I arrived." He explained while rubbing his head.

"You jackass!" Tiggy insulted as she hit Naruto on the back of the head. "So this means you didn't sleep with Naruto." Sakura said in an innocent voice. "No, and one more….I mean one more horrible annoying bitchy comment from you, I will personally ripe your vocal chords out tie them into a knot, so you could never speak again! And give the rest of you an agonizing beating. Tiggy threaten.

Kagome laughed at the scene before her. It was just like Inuyasha threatening Shippo for whatever reasons. As she thought about it even more, her friends now seem like the inutachi group. Kakashi was like Miroku in a perverted way, and Sasuke was like Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshomaru, in a cold way.

Kagome shook her head in annoyance as bad memories began coming back to her. But one horrible memory wouldn't go, and her name is……Kikyou. The woman that Inuyasha loved more than her, the woman that everyone compared her to, the woman that she supposingly reincarnated from, and the woman that wanted to drag Inuyasha to the depths of hell.

Kagome hands balled into fists as she recalled Kikyou and Inuyasha kissing, declaring love for one another and almost going to hell together.

* * *

(A/N) Horrible stopping place yes I know. But stupid writer's block is the causing of all of this and I totally need a pairing so VOTE so I can finish this up and continue on this wonderful idea of a story. Anybody that already voted can vote again.

1st ending:

Naruto/Kagome 0

Sasuke/Kagome 0

2nd ending:

Deidara/Kagome 0

Hidan/Kagome 0

Any other member /Kagome 0

**Remember no Itachi/Kagome this time!**


	8. FLUFFINESS!

Yeah horrible ending of a chapter I know. T.T It brings me to tears. For those who have an intention span of a goldfish like me, not being insult or anything. I have 2 endings one with the good guys and one with the bad. It funner that way! And I like making ANBU in capitals :D. WARNING CONTAINS FLUFFINESS!! Sasuke will be a bit occ. And no there won't be a lemon!

Erin: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto but I do own Tiggy, Yuki, and some random people you will meet later.

Kakashi: -pouts- I wanted to say that!

Erin: Hahaha. Perv.

* * *

Kagome was thinking angrily of the two, when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to meet a pair of onyx colored eyes. "Sasuke…? She began but was cut short. "Are you alright?" he questioned as she continued to stare into his deep beautiful eyes. "Y-yes, just frustrated that's a-all." She stuttered as a deep pink began covering her cheeks. (A/N FACE, people FACE)

"You're not sick are you; you're starting to get a little red." He told her as he felt her forehead. As he finished she began turning a deeper red, not even Inuyasha gotten this close. (A/N In my story she and Inuyasha never kissed!!)

Tiggy snickered as Sasuke tried to get Kagome to tell him if she was ill.

"No, I'am alright Sasuke." Kagome waved, giving him a sincere smile. "Alright, tell me or Kakashi-sensei if you're tired or feeling ill." He told her and went up ahead.

Kagome couldn't tell if that was an order or a voice of concerned by the way he said it. "Kakashi, we're almost to the village aren't we?" Kagome asked. Kakashi nodded. Tiggy groaned, but it wasn't unnoticed.

"Is there anything you would like to say Tiggy?" Kakashi asked the tigerress. "You guys better watch your back, the village here doesn't accept strangers so easily." She warned. "How would you know this Tiggy?" "I was raised there." She answered rather stiffly.

Kakashi simply blinked, not really surprised at all. She kinda gave it away when she stiffen up or growled whenever someone mentioned the village.

"So the cat is out of the bag huh?

"That's correct, fox."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Naruto, and I gonna be Hokage! Believe it!"

"Till you get a brain, I'am calling you fox. Believe it." She grinned

Naruto grunted in annoyance. "I'am calling you putty cat then." "Oh hell no you do!" she yelled out before tackling Naruto.

"You two bakas stop fighting, so we can carry out this mission before Kakashi grows white hair." Sasuke insulted. "Shut up Emo kid!" Tiggy threw back at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Furry bitch." Tiggy growled. "At least I am an ANBU captain while you children are still running around playing ninjas. No offence Kakashi but isn't your hair already white? If it is can I call you Gramps?"

"It's silver and I'am 22 years old! That isn't old!" Kakashi exclaimed as he dug his nose deeper into his book. "Oh okay, Gramps." Tiggy said sarcastically. Kakashi rolled his available eye.

**

* * *

**

-2 hours later after constant bickering-

The group arrived to a pair of giant gates. Tiggy skittishly went to cub form and hid behind Kagome's wavy black hair, while Kirara was resting in Kagome's arms.

They stopped before the gates to see that no guards were present. "What should we do Kakashi-sensei?" Skankura (my bad it just a habit) asked the jounin. Kakashi was about to knock on the giant door, when a swarm of black dressed elite ninjas surrounded them.

Sasuke unconsciously moved closer toward Kagome. Out of instinct, Tiggy jumped out of Kagome's hair; went to demoness form, and taunted them. The ANBU started whispering softly, but Tiggy could hear them broad as daylight. "Okay group let's move out." Tiggy cheered, throwing a fist into the air in the process.

"What happen to her?" Naruto questioned, watching her reaction to the ANBU's words. Everyone shrugged, as ANBU open the gate and lead them to the head council man's office. They stopped when one of the men; which were leading them, went into an office.

A gruff man's voice could be heard talking with the man. A couple of minutes later an elderly man dressed in dark robes came out. "Rogue, it's been a while hasn't it? It's been like what, a couple of years? My you've look like- he told her complimenting pretty much everything about her. While Tiggy mentally smacked herself.

"Look, we both know that you didn't call me here just to compliment me. So cut to the chase." She demanded. "Ah yes, but I will discuss this with you tomorrow. I have a very important meeting in a few minutes and besides your companions look tired and hungry, why don't you and your guests stay at one of my hotels. Free of any charge." He insisted.

Tiggy went into deep thought, pondering if this was a trap or not. "The old man never acted like this before, he is up to something. I better tell the gang to watch their backs." She thought carefully.

She agreed after looking the group over, who were sleepy, hungry, and smelly, but mostly smelly. The head man gave a nod and pushed a red button that was on his phone. (A/N Like the ones that business people use to call people up.)

A couple of moments later, boy about the age of 12 entered and escorted them to a fancy hotel. Everyone had gotten their own room except Kagome; she had to be with Sakura due to mission.

"Kakashi." "Hm, what is it Tiggy or should I call you Rogue?" "Tiggy please, I suppose you want to know how they know me and such correct?" Kakashi stared in disbelief as she had spoken a polite word. "Yes." He stated after recovering from shock.

"It was after I turned 7 years of age…Tiggy began. That Haku protected himself and me against our step-father and other, who was afraid of our powers. You see unlike Haku I didn't get the blood trait instead I was just a regular human, but after I wonder away from the house one day when I was four, I came across a tiger demon who was about to eat me, luckily Haku came when he did.

Unfortunately he didn't count the tiger to use cheap shots. The tiger by the time Haku was finished, looked dead, I, in concern, wobbled past the tiger over to my brother when the tiger sprang onto me and sinking his teeth into my neck. My brother, fearing for my life, began thrashing and pushing the tiger demon off of me, when he at long last got to me the demon blood the tiger fang's put into me went into affect.

My human ears and teeth disappeared, leaving me with fuzzy ears, a tail, claws, more chakra storage units, and fangs. With this sudden change I was treated like an outcast along with my brother. But after traveling for more than a year and to my distaste, Haku took me to this village and dropped me off to the man you just saw. When he had seen me an evil grin swept across his face as he planned an evil plot, for the demise of villages neighboring us." She snarled.

"After Haku left, that man trained me every spare moment he had, he told me he only trained me for the best and to only be the best. The real reason he trained about assassin to me at an early age is to use it for his advantage against rivaling villages. You see since I'am part demon, I have more advanced skills than a regular shinobi." She wiggled her ears to prove a point.

"I of course, found out his benefit of my well being as being a tool, I started planning a way out. I soon joined ANBU and became captain of a high ranked team, after a couple of months I ran away just before he started an invasion on my hometown. And that's when I met you guys, but he seems to taking this a well. I suspect that he's up to something, something big." She explained to Kakashi.

Before Kakashi could have asked or agree with her, she turned and left for her room. "Joy, a mission in a mission." Kakashi sighed as went back to his book and walked off.

**

* * *

**

-Dinner time!!-

Kagome had just finished her hot shower, and dressed in a light blue and silver kimono, that Sakura and she bought after settling in. "Wow, Kagome you look pretty. You'll have to start carrying a stick to keep the boys off of you!" Sakura complimented, who was wearing a green and pink kimono. "Aww. You're making me blush, stop it." Kagome playfully punched Sakura's shoulder. "Come on pretty girl, we have to get the group and go out an eat." Sakura teased, while skipping to Sasuke's room.

Naruto was about to play a prank on Sasuke when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Naruto said in a girly voice, joking of course. While Sasuke thought Naruto was showing his true colors.

"Naruto? Are you and Sasuke ready for dinner?" Kagome asked behind the hotel door. Naruto had an evil glint in his eye as he ran to the door. Sasuke raced Naruto to the door, thankfully he reached first. Sasuke panted due to the sudden movement, as he opened the door, to see a surprised Kagome and Sakura.

Kagome looked at the two boys that were panting and noticed Sasuke barely had pants on. Kagome blushed a deep red as perverted thoughts came into her head. "Sasuke if you want us to, we can meet you two down there, so you guys could finish up." Kagome said staring at the floor trying to stifle her laughter.

Sasuke gave her a puzzled look, till he realized what she meant. "Kagome, I not gay! And if I was I certainly wouldn't do that dolt!" he defended. Sakura's hands flew to her mouth as she heard Sasuke defended himself.

"Kagome!! You know that Sasuke isn't gay- she began to rant, when loud cursing could be heard across the hall.

Kagome and the other quickly rushed and leaned against Tiggy's door to listening what was happening. "AAAARRRGGHH! Stupid fucking spider, just die. DIE!! Where the hell did you go? AAAAAAHHH! GET OFF!! GET OFF!! A couple of crashes could be heard; everyone there winced at the impacts of many. HAHAHA! That's what you get when you mess with this Tiggy, bitch! Oh brought some of your bitchy friends huh? I'll kill them too! Tiggy continued until Kagome knocked lightly on the door.

"Yes?" she answered in an innocent voice. "Are you coming with us to dinner?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, I'll meet you down there." Tiggy answered while opening the door, which they were still leaning on, causing them to fall over one another. As the group recovered from the fall they noticed Tiggy's room was clean and not trashed like they had thought.

"Tiggy?" Naruto asked. "Yep?" "Why isn't your room trashed like we had heard?" "I was playing a game." She answered pointing to a play station 2. "Cool! What game?" "Devil May Cry." She simply answered, making the peace sigh to resemble the number two.

"Okay, meet you down there." Kagome grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him to the restaurant near the hotel's lobby, a confused Sakura and distracted Naruto following.

Tiggy sighed as she shut the door, and went back to turn off her game and changed clothes. Tiggy came in her formal ANBU captain gear, it's a custom if you're an ANBU captain to wear your uniform to formal dinners.

Tiggy's tail frizzed as her gut started to twist around. "Great, a bad feeling." She mumbled annoyed as she walked into the restaurant to see an excited Naruto waving franticly to grab her attention.

She grinned as Sakura hit Naruto with her fist as people began staring at the hyper ninja. Tiggy walked silently as people glared at her as she passed.

Tiggy started making a dark rumble from deep from her throat, and they quickly went back to whatever they where doing. Kagome seemed to notice the hotel residents' behavior as Tiggy came to the table and sat beside Naruto.

"So what are you guys ordering?" Kagome asked the group. "Ramen!" (Guess) "But Naruto don't you always eat that?" "Yes, but this place might have better ramen than Ichiraku!" "What about you Sasuke?" "Haven't decided." He stated. "Sakura?" "Fruit salad." "What about you Tiggy?" "Pasta." "Anyone see Kakashi yet?" "He's thinking something out." "Okay, what about you Kirara?" "Mew!" (A/N Aww)

The group chatted quietly till their food had arrived. As chopsticks and plates clinked and clattered, Tiggy caught an unnatural scent in her plate of pasta.

"Waiter!" She called out. "Yes, Miss Rogue?" "What's this weird ingredient in this pasta." She demanded. "It's a new ingredient called tête." "Oh." Tiggy replied bashfully as she took a bite of pasta.

Everyone finished dinner in record time, paid and left within an hour. Tiggy began wobbling like a drunk, for an unknown reason, as she continued toward her room. Kagome and Naruto watch warily as she kept hitting the wall and stumbling.

That's when Kagome feed up with Naruto just standing there, when it's time to win Tiggy's heart; turned to him, grabbed him by his white collar, pointed to Tiggy, who was still struggling, and went back to him. Deep red covered his face as he shook his head. Kagome pointed to Tiggy, once more then took a fist and punched her hand. Naruto paled but he slowly complied.

Sasuke smirked, while Sakura was amazed by the violence of the pure girl. Naruto walked as slow as he could to Tiggy, who wasn't even half way there. "God damn it!" she yelled in frustration, as she fell once again.

Naruto gulped as he descended forward to literally carry out his mission. "Need a hand." He smirked, pulling out his hand for her. "Thanks." She mumbled as she reached for it. He threw his arm around her and gripped her forearm, holding her upright.

Like on cue Kagome started gushing on how they would be a great couple, Tiggy heard this and yelled "Shut up!", but was ignored. Sasuke just stared at the gushing girl afraid to make any movements, just in case he was next. Sakura on the other hand was coming up with new insults for the next verbal fight with Tiggy.

"Baka," Sasuke called out to Naruto. "What do you want Sasuke-teme?" Naruto replied bitterly. "We'll go ahead so that you love birds can have some peace." He told Naruto, while taking Kagome's, who still gushing, hand and lead her to her and Sakura's room. Sakura enviously followed behind Kagome.

Tiggy cocked her head cutely when Sasuke spoke the word bird. "Where?" "What?" "Where's the bird?" "What bird?" "Never mind." She sighed as Naruto dragged her down the hall.

Thunder erupted from the sky as rain poured softly onto the ground below. Tiggy nervously looked up checking on the lights making sure they're on. "God how long is this freaking hallway." Naruto whined, Tiggy slipping in the progress.

"If it's such a pain for you, I'll do it myself." Tiggy told him as she struggled to get out of his grip. Naruto mentally scolded himself as he regained his grip on her and heaved her onto his back. Tiggy slowly put her arms around his neck as he continued to her room.

"Tiggy?" Tiggy lifted her head from Naruto's back. "Hmm?" "We're here." Tiggy wanted to hear him say something else, but it seems he thinking this out. She knew she was mean to him at some points, but that's only because she cared. Tiggy leaned back as she rummaged around in her pocket looking for her hotel room key.

**

* * *

**

Ten minutes and a couple pieces of lint later.

"Naruto?" "Do you a pin or needle on you?" Naruto searched his pockets to find a bobby pin. "Will this do?" He asked handing it to her. "Yes." Tiggy put the pin in the key hole and tried to unlock the door. A simple idea came to Naruto while Tiggy was wrestling the door. "Are you sure that it's lock?" "Whaa?" "Is the door locked?" "Of course it is- Tiggy turned the knob to find out it's been unlock the whole time.

Naruto grinned a foxy grin as he enters Tiggy's room. As he and Tiggy get closer to her bed, he turned around and fell backwards squishing Tiggy into her bed. Tiggy struggled to get free but to no prevail. She tried once more using her leg muscles to push Naruto's back, Naruto rolled over from the force. At last she was free!

"Fat ass." She panted out, showing her fangs while smiling. Naruto smile back and left toward his room.

**

* * *

**

Kagome's turn

Kagome desperately wanted to spy on the two, but Sasuke shook his head and guarded the door after her first attempted of being a ninja. Which failed poorly.

In boredom, she and Kirara lazily lay on the bed staring at the ceiling for amusement, while Sakura was trying to make conversation with a stoic Sasuke.

Slowly her eyelids drooped as soon she was in a sleep like state. She was back at the crimson covered battlefield.

That's when she saw it, the group and Naraku and his minions.

Sango and Miroku were in the air with Kirara. While her past self, Shippo, and Inuyasha were on the battlefield. Naraku was bigger than the last time they had faced. (If you could picture it he was about the size of a one story house.)

Kagome watch silently as Inuyasha ran toward the villain and attempted to break the villain's barrier with one swing. It work, but as the barrier came down hell wasps escaped along with hordes of demons. Her past self shot off purification arrows turning many demons to ash, while Shippo used fox fire on the lower class demons.

Sango and Kirara tag teamed as the continued to attack Kagura. While Miroku dodged demons and attacked Kanna with grace. As the group persisted they eventually killed off the demons, Kagura and Kanna. Now they were face to face with the evil half breed that ruined most of their lives.

Sango was the closest to Naraku, when he pulled out her little brother, Kohaku. "No! Kohaku!" She screams in terror as Naraku pierced through Kohaku's chest to reach his back to obtain the jewel shard. She struggled to run to her brother as Miroku held her back with his staff. "Sango, we knew that this might have happen. But running blindly after the enemy isn't going to help us any." He tried reasoning. Sango seem to calm at his words and nodded in agreement.

Kirara whimpered as Sango slowly got onto her back. Inuyasha was slicing and dicing Naraku's limbs, but they kept on growing back. Frustration grew on Inuyasha's face as more and more limbs seem to appear.

Kagome put a tired Shippo on her shoulder as limbs began attacking like spears. Kagome luckily was able to dodge them but slipped on a demon blood and ended up in front of Naraku.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled in horror as Naraku aimed a sharp speared limb at her. Kagome frozen in fear as Naraku went in for the kill. Before impact Kagome squeezed her eyes shut.

Seconds passed but no impact or pain had conflicted onto her, Kagome opened her eyes to see her first love in front of her. His heart pierced from the limb that was meant for her. Shippo began to wail at the sight. Naraku retracted his limb and began to laugh.

Miroku ran as fast as he could to the villain and opened his wind tunnel to suck him in. Hell wasps enter the tunnel, making it harder for Miroku to keep it up. Sango screamed for the monk to stop, but he simply smiled and told her he loved her since the first time he groped her. Shortly after saying this he slumped forward dying of the poison in his body.

Sango crying ran over to the monk cradling his head in her lap, began telling him over and over again that she too loved him. Before she was about to lose control, Sango stood tall and attacked the evil Naraku mercilessly.

Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's body after Naraku dropped him. She tore his shirt off and began heal him. She had to keep trying, she just had too! Shippo sniffing went over to his adoptive mother, and hugged her tightly. Kagome was trying to hold back tears but soon gave out as she cried on her son's shoulder.

Naraku thought this was a perfect moment to strike again as he swooped in and stab Shippo. Kagome was getting pissed. She should have been more careful! She should have been strong and finished off Naraku; instead she left herself and Shippo wide open.

Naraku annoyed at the lack of violence attacked Sango who was busy tearing down his limbs. Sango tried her best to defend herself and Kirara, but failed. She was thrown a couple of feet next to Miroku, while Kirara was thrown into a forest.

Kagome's anger was at its boiling point. Blue ki began rolling off of her in huge waves as she stomped her way over to Naraku. Kagome's friends, Kohaku, Kagura, and Kanna were stomping with her in ghostly figures; they halted as Kagome stopped before Naraku, who was becoming uncomfortable with this sudden wave of pure energy.

"Naraku today you die." They all said in union. Naraku laughed at their words. The ghost figure's ready their weapons. "How can you kill me if you're already dead? Naraku laughed out. "Because I will allow them to." A fierce voice boomed out.

The powerful Midoriko came out of Naraku's almost complete jewel. "You. She said pointing to Naraku. Have been troubling the lands for far too long. I shall allow these warriors to attack till your demise. And then I shall send you, and all of your demons back to hell"

The warriors armed themselves and did their most powerful attacks against him. Naraku barely stood. In his rage he went after Kagome who was still alive. Midoriko saw this and whisked away.

Naraku was upon Kagome in a matter of seconds, her friends and such still attacking him from behind. Naraku sent a limb out for her heart, as it near it was purified. He looked her directly in the eyes to see Midoriko's glaring right back at him. With Kagome's last storage of pure ki, Midoriko made her own bow and arrow out of it. She notched the arrow and let it fly directly to Naraku's piece of the jewel.

As the arrow enters Naraku's body it almost instantly purified the jewel, turning Naraku into ash in a matter of seconds. Kagome's past self fainted after Midoriko shot the last of Kagome's ki off. Midoriko picked the jewel and put it around the true owner's neck.

The group sadly began fading away, but not before Kirara came up to Sango's ghost. "Kirara, please help with Kagome." Sango whispered into the neko's ear before kissing her forehead. And with that the group and Midoriko left. (Back to normal Kagome)

"No!" Kagome screamed in a heart retching tone, as she jolted up of her bed. She was dotted with cold sweat as she breathed heavily.

Sasuke, who fell asleep at the door by mistake, rushed over to Kagome in concern. As Kagome saw Sasuke rush to her side, she grabbed her head and began to weep. Sasuke took a seat beside her on the bed and began rubbing small circles on her back, saying soothing words to comfort her.

As tears ceased to fall, Kagome turned slightly and clasp onto Sasuke, like he understood what she's been through.

Sasuke to his surprise returned the hug. Somehow he knew she wasn't going to back to bed. Still in embrace, he picked her up and took her to his room.

Kagome didn't seem to notice that he was moving she was only enjoying the peace and comfort of his touch. –Skipping to where they are sitting on Sasuke bed-

Sasuke stroked Kagome's silky hair as her breathing began to slow. Sasuke wanted to ask her what was the matter but he knew it wasn't time to ask that. He came out of his thoughts as Kagome shifted to a more comfortable position. He looked down to meet a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes. If she didn't blink he was sure that he would have drowned in them. They held warmth, love and purity, unlike many of his fan girls and a few fan boys who only held lust.

While Sasuke was off in la la land, Kagome did the unthinkable.

Sasuke felt sudden warmth on his lips; he gazed down to see Kagome kissing him! He knew he wasn't supposed to interfere with the mission, but her kiss was so damn good!

He responded to kiss and deepen it by licking her lip ever o slightly. Kagome startled by Sasuke's action tried her best to suppress her moan which only made her shiver. After what seem like forever the two broke off panting from lack of oxygen.

Kagome tired of the days events snuggled up on Sasuke's chest and fell asleep.

Sasuke adjusted his position, as Kagome buried herself into his chest; he leaned in on his bed's headboard and followed Kagome to dream land.

* * *

That took forever to write! But it was worth it right? It's late: yes It's longer: yes Pairing Kagome/Sasuke won Naruto/Tiggy because I love him and her together.

If I made any HUGE mistakes besides righting this story please tell me. LOVE YOU GUYS!!


	9. Antidote!

I'am sooooo sorry that's it late! Its writer's block, it just won't leave me alone! Very bad grammar D: WARNING CRAPPY FIGHT SCENE!!

Erin: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, just Tiggy, Chu, and random characters that aren't important.

Kakashi: Oh come on!

Erin: O.o What?

'..' Thoughts.

"…" Speaking

* * *

Kagome rose out of bed with the feeling of unlimited energy through out her body. She turned to see Sasuke still sleeping peacefully. She chuckled at the content expression written on his face, trying to get out of bed.

She leaned forward trying to get some balance on the balls of her feet; an arm slithered around her waist and pulled her back onto a chest. "Stay here." Sasuke whimpered in his sleep as Kagome tried again to escape his grip.

Moments later, Sasuke stirred awake to a struggling Kagome in his arms. Reluctantly he releases his hold, which helped Kagome to meet her best friend the floor.

"You know what, floor? If we keep ending up like this, we might take this relationship even further." She mumbles to herself silently.

Sasuke slid off his bed and placed Kagome back on her feet, before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower; while Kagome went out of the door.

As quietly as she could, Kagome sneaked across the hall back to her and Sakura's room without anybody noticing. Kagome slipped her hotel key into the key hole and turned, opening the door with small creaks and groans.

"Yes! Sakura is still sleeping." She thought triumphantly as she continued to proceed into the dark hotel room; then suddenly just like Sasuke let go, the light flickered on and Sakura appeared in a rotating chair in front of her.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Kagome says before letting out a nervous laugh. Sakura narrowed her eyes before yelling inappropriate name after name to the pure girl. Kagome raised her hands up in defeat, but was ignored as Sakura increased in loudness and violence she swore that she'll commit to Kagome for sleeping with her Sasuke-kun!

Sakura stomped toward Kagome with rage in her eyes while Kagome matched her steps going backwards towards the door, trying to tell Sakura that nothing had happen!

Okay that was a lie, she freakin shared a heavenly kiss with him. But she wasn't gonna tell Sakura that, till Sakura found someone else besides Sasuke. (Which will be never!)

Sakura lurched forward, latching onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome tried shaking her off but failed miserably as Sakura continued shriek and scratch her neck. "Damn fan girls." She thought hotly.

With Sakura's manly strengthen, she manages to turn Kagome away from the door, only to be smacked by it and fall onto the ground.

An angry Tiggy huffily walked on top of Skankura, dragged Kagome away from her and walked on top of Skankura again, calling Kirara along too, before leaving.

Kagome was thankful as she and Tiggy exited the trashed room that contained Sakura. That's when she finally noticed that Tiggy didn't have her tiger ears anymore but human ones. "Tiggy, where are your ears?" She asked as she looked at the human Tiggy.

"I have no clue whatsoever." She explained to Kagome that when she woke up this morning her tail, fangs, and ears simply poofed! Kagome's eyes down casted with she could not find any evidence of the furry ears, she loved to rub.

Then it came to Tiggy. "It was that ingredient that was in the food!" She yelled excitedly as she realized the disgusting scent on her.

Tiggy furiously raced towards the main business office, where the headman was waiting for her arrival, unknown to her, Kagome watched for a moment; before taking off as well.

Kagome was about to catch up to Tiggy, with Kirara following behind her; when Sasuke and Naruto turned the corner blocking her way.

"Whoa, what's the rush Kagome?" Sasuke asked as she crashed into his well built chest. "Oh the usual. Tiggy turning into a human and trying to get answers from the head man then will almost get kill, you know same old same old. Kagome told them sarcastically with a small smile, before brushing past them.

"That stupid cat woman." Sasuke mumbled in annoyance, as he ran to catch up with _his _woman. Naruto just smirked as he followed behind.

'I gonna tear him limb from limb!' Tiggy thought, as she burst through a pair of guards and couple doors, before entering his office.

"Why good morning to you too, Rogue." "You little prick! What the hell did you do to me?!" she screamed, grabbing him by his collar. "Just putting the village out of harms way." He grinned, while putting both of his hands into his robe's sleeves. Tiggy instinctually let him go and jumped backwards, only to be bound by her own shadow.

"Damn you to hell!" She said through gritted teeth. "Bow to one of the new rulers of the villages, Rogue. Thanks to Orochimaru's (sp?) brilliant mind, he and I can rule all the villages! He gloated after releasing an evil laugh. Tiggy just wanted to mentally slap herself.

Why do villain's allies always have cheesy plans? The group could easily defeat him, unless the pedophile sent some back up, which would be very unlikely.

Tiggy struggled a bit, before she was able to break free.

The small group, consistent of Naruto, Kagome, Kirara, and Sasuke, arrive to the main building to see it in total ruins. Sasuke quicken his step, so that he was evenly with Kagome, when he intertwines their hands together. Kagome blushes a scarlet red as he gently tugged her into his chest and wrap his arms around her small frail frame, before leaping beyond giant pieces of rubble blocking their path. Kirara jumped gracefully onto Kagome's shoulder as they took off.

Naruto went ahead leaving the three (Does Kirara count as a person? O.o) alone. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye, before turning his body facing her. She looked into his eyes that bore into his very soul as he did so. "What happen?" he asked, while gently brushing the blood away from a scratch on her neck.

(**A/N** At this very point I'am gonna try a better version of writing.)

"Oh it's nothing." She said softly, taking his hand with her own. Sasuke sighed in defeat as she caressed his cheek (A/N FACE!!) and lead him toward the direction where Naruto had disappeared.

Sasuke slowly complied as she began to tug harder to make him move faster. Kirara leaped off Kagome's shoulder and transformed to her mighty state, throwing her head over her furry shoulder signaling them to hop on.

Kagome unhesitatingly saddled on, while Sasuke preferred to run. With a final nod the neko to off with Sasuke a few feet behind. Kagome clutched her kunai that Tiggy gave her when they went against Yuki, tightly as if her life depended on it.

**

* * *

**

With Naruto

Naruto had just finished off a guard which had almost trapped him in a genjutsu. Never ever in his life thought that the training pervy sage had given him would ever come to use. '_At least those months of training weren't totally useless_.'

Naruto then spotted a pair of doors in slightly damage condition in a narrow hallway.

Pumping with adrenaline, Naruto raced to the doors in mere seconds.

He was about to kick the doors in, when Tiggy crashed through them sideways in the air, colliding into Naruto's stomach, sending them both into the wall behind them with great force.

Chu a.k.a. "Headmaster" walked casually to the doorway, dusting his hands off in pleasure as he surveyed the damage.

Tiggy awoke to a throbbing headache. She quickly rubs her temples slowly as her vision went in and out of blurriness.

Naruto groaned as he pushed Tiggy off of him. Number 1 rule of being a ninja: Be aware of your surroundings. 'If Iruka saw me now, I'd probably get sent back to the Academy.'

Naruto jolted upward as the Chu continued to walk towards the pair.

"Out of my way, boy. I'll finish you off after I skin a certain kitty cat." Chu ordered as he brushed past Naruto.

Tiggy jumped to her feet as Chu sent a round of kunai her way. She nimbly dodged and quickly went back into his chambers, kicking piles of rumbles searching for something.

Naruto quickly ran after Chu, clutching kunai like his life depended upon it.

Tiggy screeched to a stop when appeared to found what she was looking for. She used both hands and picked up a small vial that contained a strange mixture of green and purple. She instant pulled the cork out and was about to take a sip when a long needle knocked the vial out of her hands.

But to her luck, Kagome had caught it as she and Kirara flew past her. In rage, he quickly went towards Kagome after catching Tiggy in another genjutsu.

He was almost able to strike her down when a dark blue blur tackled him. Sasuke skidded a few feet after impact with the man. He automatically switched his sharingan on and studies the man before him. "I will kill you." Sasuke said, clearly angry at the man for almost attacking _his_ woman.

Chu smirked while they both attacked each other. Naruto gingerly raced over to Tiggy, who was still trapped in the genjutsu. When he was right next to her, he threw an arm around her relieving from it. Tiggy let out a silent 'thanks' before speeding toward Kagome.

Kagome watched as Sasuke and Chu battle it out, one on one, not noticing Tiggy coming up right behind her. Tiggy tapped Kagome on her back.

Startled, Kagome swung her hand, holding her kunai, while turning around to face the opponent. To her surprise, she ended up smacking and cutting Tiggy's nose.

In pain Tiggy's hands flew to her nose trying to contain the blood that was spilling over. "I'am so sorry, Tiggy!" Kagome apologizing, healing her in the process.

Tiggy waved it off, before looking Kagome over for the strange vial. "Kagome, where is the vial?!" She shouted as she couldn't find any traces of it.

Kagome hands went straight to her sides feeling them over for an odd feeling. Her eyes widening as she too couldn't find any traces. Kirara leaps with the two into the air as fireballs headed there way.

Naruto looks down as something shiny catches his attention. He reaches down to pick it up, when his heart starts to beat loudly. Alarmed he put his hand over trying to calm it down. It worked. He reaches back for the shiny thing again, this time more slowly and cautiously.

What he picks up seems to be the vial that Kagome had caught earlier. He lifted the vial in the light to get a better look. Chu grinned evilly as he saw the human vessel lift the vial into the air, perfect for a sharp weapon to hit.

Chu manages to distract Sasuke as he sent fireballs toward Kagome, Rogue, and the fire cat. After successfully losing Sasuke attention for a split second, he throws two kunai to the unsuspecting ninja.

Naruto sees the kunai head his way. He effortlessly dodges the first but the second came a little faster hitting the vial. The contents spew all over Naruto's face, making him feel a weird tingling sensation.

In like slow motion to Tiggy, she watched as the vial busted and cover Naruto's face in its gooiness. 'The antidote!!' Tiggy screamed in her mind as she ran toward the goo covered Naruto.

There were three options for Tiggy. 1. She could be human forever, 2 she could find another antidote, or 3. Do what she does best. Please text Tiggy1 for option 1 Tiggy2 for option 2 and Tiggy3 for option 3 to 000-000-000. Cheesey waiting music starts Please wait as we calculate the results. The results are in.

Tiggy gracefully leaped over to Naruto, and took his chin into her hands. She had to do this both for her and Naruto's sake. She took Naruto into one of her exotic kisses like she did when she had met him, well fought him anyways.

Naruto didn't know why she was kissing him…again, but he didn't mind. Tiggy licked the goo covering his lips and quickly broke it off, to Naruto dismay. In seconds her tail, ears, fangs and chakra units return.

Naruto licked his lips for her flavor but got something else in stead. A couple of moments after she went back to normal, red fox ears popped out of Naruto's head, fangs began to grow out of his mouth, and bushy red tail tore it's way out of his pant, to his embarrassment.

To be continued!!

(A/N) I know it super late, but it's finally up! -.- I'll be gone this Wed. to next Friday on vacation to Mexico. If I could stay here I would but my arrogant parents just decided to drag me along for the heck of it. So no updates till I get back T-T.


	10. RANDOM TIME!

Hey everybody!

No this isn't a chapter; I am so fricken bored that I'am making this short meeting with the cast. :D And I wanted to say that Ichigo Lunette's story is AWESOME and so is she, even tho she tortures Kakashi. Me do not own anything except Tiggy. I love Kakashi, but teasing him is so much fun. . Fear my bad grammar! (&#

* * *

"Why do you must always torture me?!" Kakashi sobs to Ichigo, clutching his little orange book tightly in his hands. Tiggy comes up to him; gives him a comforting pat, only turning out to be a noogie in disguise. Taking advantage of his inattentiveness, she snags the book out of his hands running like a mad woman afterwards.

"I got his book!! I got his book!!" Tiggy shouted, showing the book off in her hands. Kakashi went after her, as the porniness of the book feeling left him.

"Throw it here, Tiggy! Throw here!" Naruto frantically wave his arms, signaling he's open. Kagome and Sasuke watched as the porn book games began, while Sakura stood on a corner dressed up like a clown. She threw it to him.

The book spun a 360 degree angle in the air. Naruto ran to catch it with Kakashi on his tail.

Kakashi manage to speed pass him and reached his book. He cuddle the book for a second, when it poof! "Hahaha Kakashi you used to be an anbu captain! How could you not seen that coming!?" Tiggy pointed out, laughing as his face as the book disappeared.

Kakashi turned to her, his eye crinkling in amusement. Shit… "Run Tiggy Run!!" Naruto shouted, Kakashi racing toward her. She was BIG trouble now; you never ever under any circumstances take porno away from Kakashi. That is a big No No; Naruto learned that the hard way.

Tiggy deciding she wanted to play, took off sprinting a random direction.

Sasuke turned his head when a squeaking noise continued to get louder and more annoying, to see the clown Sakura. Now Sasuke here has a big fear and that is clowns. He just hates them and their big red noses. He also hates Sakura, so it's killing two birds with one stone.

Sasuke began to tremble as Sakura gained steps toward the bench him and Kagome were sitting on. Thinking of an excuse to get away from the clown, Sasuke asked Kagome if she wanted to learn a simple jutsu since no had offered to teach her.

Taking to the opposite side of the group, he explained about using and controlling chakra.

**

* * *

**

15 minutes later…

Kagome just gotten the hang of it, it was very hard to understand all the concepts but she got it. Kagome tried the hand signs again only adding more chakra this time. With a giant poof an odd marshmallow object appeared beside her. Afraid for Kagome's life, Sasuke step in front of her blocking the object view of her.

The object clearly mad for this stranger next to his master set up straight and made weird humming noise. Within moments a bucket of mud appeared above Sasuke, covering him head to toe in its gooeyness.

Kagome giggled, walking toward the marshmallow. The marshmallow recognized her immediately and rubbed, what she thought was its head, against her lower thigh.

Tiggy noticing that Kakashi was a few feet behind her ran toward Kagome, not really aware of the blob.

When the blob felt the demoness came to close to its master it lunge at her, taking Tiggy down.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Tiggy cried out under the blob. "My book!" Kakashi carefully looked around the edges of the blob for his precious book.

"It's in my hand, which is trapped under this blob's body!" Tiggy answered, trying to shift to a comfortable position underneath the marshmallow.

"Kagome! Can please move your umm… summoning so that I can retrieve my book."

Kakashi begged his hands in a praying matter.

"I would Kakashi, but how?" Puzzled by the blob itself, Kagome hadn't really paid much attention to Sasuke when he was explaining. But what really confused Kagome the most is that she was supposed to create a clone of her, not a summoning.

"Hn. Can't live without you porn, can you Kakashi?" Sasuke scoffed.

Kakashi ignored him, and went on with thinking hard on ways to get his book back from the blob and Tiggy.

"Hey Sasuke. I figured out why Kakashi needs his porn so bad!" Tiggy whisper loudly. "Why?" "Because he can't get laid, so he has porn to make up for it! Tiggy shouted excitedly, apparently happy with her answer.

A vein popped out of Kakashi's head, walking over to Tiggy, who head was the only thing he could see, he bent down to her level.

Not wanting to figure out what he was about to do, Tiggy pulled her head under the blob. "Hahahahahahaha I am a turtle!!" Tiggy shouted under the blob, vibrating the sides of it.

Naruto laughed with her, while Kakashi shot his hand after her. Finding what he was hoping for, Kakashi pulled back his arm with Tiggy's chin in hand. "Hey! I was enjoying my time being a turtle!" she complained.

Kakashi descended his head till it was inches from her delicate tiger ears. He whispered huskily "Would you like to know if you're right or not?" Tiggy wiggle out of his grip and eagerly went back under the safety of the blob, embarrassed.

"What did you say Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously. "I'll tell you when your mature enough, Naruto." "But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined.

Tiggy's eyes appeared to glare at Kakashi thru a dark patch of the blob cover. 'Stupid pervert! He should be takin away from kids! The pedophile…' Tiggy grumbled in her mind, also thanking the lord for shadows covering her deep scarlet blush.

The blob thinking that the demoness is dead or retarded (Which he maybe right XD) left itself off of her and rolled back to Kagome's calm aura.

Suddenly, Kagome shouted "Let's have a waffle baking contest!!" in totally silence.

Everyone looked at her with confused faces, as if she was crazy but went along with it.

"And the judges are…Marshy and Sakura! While I narrate. Sasuke, Naruto you two are team 1 while Kakashi and Tiggy are team 2"

"Damnit! Why do I have to be with the pedophile!?" Tiggy complained, again.

As if by magic, two large kitchens filled with ingredients appeared along with a judge panel. "Let the Waffle Baking Contest begin!" The two teams ran to their marked areas and began to either gather ingredients, look for pancake mix or something completely oblivious to the whole game.

Sasuke ran to the fridge looking for egg, milk, butter, and fruit, while Naruto went to the pantry for flour, syrup, and canola oil.

On the other team Tiggy was raiding the hidden cabinet that she found, as Kakashi tried to retrieve his book back.

"Hey! Guess what I found in there." Tiggy waved a bottle of something he couldn't read around. "Catnip?" "No but that would be goooooood…. "She told him with a dreamy look on her face. "What then?" "Sake!" "Aren't you a little you young to have that." He asked her.

Wondering what the other team was doing, Sasuke sneaked over their side to get a good look. He saw the sake drinking Tiggy and an annoyed Kakashi. Bored out of his mind, he joined the Tiggy in the drinking. Sighing, Kakashi knew she wasn't gonna give it up and joined her and Sasuke. Then Kagome and Naruto joined in too. While Marshy and Sakura did something else……

**

* * *

**

Next morning!

Kagome woke up with one of the worst headaches that she every had. Groggily she sat up and looked around. Naruto, her, and Sasuke were currently on a twister mat, and by the looks of it Sasuke had won.

She looked around again to see Kakashi and marshmallow where hugging each other?! Okay she was weird out, but wait where was Tiggy and Kirara? Okay forget about Tiggy, where was Kirara? Kagome tried to stand only to fall. Why did she always have to fall? Feed up with tripping, she cursed the floor and its floor kind. After what seem to be a couple of minutes of swearing, she stood abruptly and called Kirara's name softly, searching for her.

Kirara mewed and walked toward her, her feet padding the floor ever so lightly. 'She is soo cute!' Seconds after Kagome stroked Kirara fur for the umpteenth time, Tiggy in cub form staggered from side to side still under the affects of alcohol.

Kagome ignored Tiggy hang over state, and picked Kirara off the ground. Striding toward Marshy, she continued to practice her cloning.

'Ow my head.' Kakashi groaned, burrowing his head deeper into his pillow. Pillow? When did he get a pillow? They're just appeared here. But what exactly is here? Here to everyone's eye is a big white room.

Finally realizing he wasn't going back to sleep, Kakashi rose. Only to figure out he was sleeping on the blob- what was its name again? Oh yea Marshy.

Losing his warmth, Marshy got up to see a disgusted Kakashi. Being too close for comfort Marshy began to hum and in seconds a portal erupted underneath Kakashi send him into the unknown. Now portal happy Marshy oozed his way toward the others (Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura) and did the same with them, since they were still sleeping and couldn't defend themselves.

Kagome was exhausted! She been doing this for what? Two hours maybe more? She turned herself around to see that the kitchen, Kakashi, the groups, and the skank were gone. Somehow she knew Marshy did this. "MARSHYYYY!!" Marshy turned around to his master and started to grovel. Kagome shook with angry as it continued to whine and such. "Bad Bad Marshy bad!" Kagome scold fury covering each word.

Marshy in his short life had never been scolded. Taking this the wrong way Marshy hummed loudly till another portal appeared under Kagome, sucking her in. Before she and Kirara fell in, Kagome combined the kunai, that Tiggy had given her, and some miko ki together throwing it at Marshy. The kunai embedded itself into the blob's head and the miko ki began to dissolve the creature in a matter of milliseconds.

As the kunai and miko ki continued to dissolve till they reach the stomach, the air stilled. Then with a giant boom the body exploded, sending marshmallowly goo over the reviewers.

**

* * *

**

**In a Unknown Universe**

Kagome and Kirara came out beneath the portal to land on something hard. Kagome moaned and reach under her bottom to remove it. A little orange book. A evil glint was in Kagome eyes. Tonight they will have a bonfire!

**In Another Unknown Universe**

Kakashi screamed as loud as he could as he sensed his porn book went up in flames. As his book senses faded he laid huddling clutching a hang over Tiggy for comfort.

Tiggy's head hurt too much for her to do anything about Kakashi and slept.

**

* * *

**

**THE END.**

I know I truly am terrible. That's because my school had just decided to get uniforms, and they are geeky as HELL! I start in two days :'( very sad but this summer didn't go to waste (well not very much). So I might not update in maybe weeks or months but I will try to update maybe every two or one week, depends on my schedule. Love yall! Except Kakashi. Kakashi: Why me...??


	11. A fight between them, Kagome vs Hoe

Huzzah! I completely bored and nothing else to do except this. . Very sad. Forgive the horrible humor and corniness. No flames whatsoever criticism only. Check out my poll and vote please!

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or Naruto just Tiggy and some idiots in this story.

* * *

Even tho his pants were completely torn up, Naruto continued to fight Chu along side Sasuke, much do his dislike.

"Nice kiss back there, Tiggy!" Kagome teased, steering Kirara away from the battle. "Shut up." Tiggy replied she was not in the mood. Stupid hormones…making mood swings. Next she will be craving chocolate. 'Chocolate does sound good right about now… No must… focus… on destroying… Chu.' Tiggy smack her head with her fist before refocusing on the enemy.

From behind Naruto, a wall erupted crumbling down in huge pieces to reveal Kakashi holding two shadow anbu, one in each hand. "Do you think I let you guys have all the fun?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke and Naruto said unison. "Kakashi!" Kagome yelled with happiness. Maybe they could finish this quicker with his help. "Pervert!" Tiggy couldn't help but shout with a smile.

The shouts of his students and Kagome boosted his ego a bit, but it went down the drain as Tiggy shouted his other 'name'. Stupid tiger…

"I missed you too Tiggy." Kakashi said dripping in sarcasm. He dropped his victims and walk casually toward the raging battle.

Kagome looked around for anything that could help end this battle. To her misfortune, the only stuff that she could possible use was rubble that had fallen during the battle and shadows. Wait shadows…that's it!

"Tiggy!" Kagome called out, turning Kirara into right direction. "What?" she answered, dodging another round of shuriken.

"You can control shadows, right?

"Yes. Why?"

"Why don't you control Chu's then?"

"I would have to get him away from the others, plus there is a possibility that he could over throw it. He did teach me after all."

"You can do it Tiggy!" Kagome cheered.

'That Kagome. Always having crazy ideas. I have to be crazier since I am the one doing them anyways.' Tiggy sighed. "This better work!" She shouted to Kagome, taking into the air.

Kagome nodded, and continued to tell Kakashi the plan. He gave her thumbs up, and took off to get Sasuke away from Chu unnoticed.

Tiggy jumped high into the air in front of Naruto. "Get the hell back, Naruto." "W-w-what?" he stuttered. She didn't have time for this. Tiggy mumbled a small apology before kicking Naruto in the stomach with half her might, sending him clear into the wall knocking him out. She jumped forth once again this time no interruptions.

Sasuke was spitting fireballs at Chu, who dodged them quite easily, and was about to unleash a taijutsu (sp?) when Kakashi took a hold on his right forearm, disarming him.

Lending Sasuke away from Chu, Kakashi could let Tiggy continue the rest of the plan. If thing got too out of control he'll have to unleash his Sharingan.

Kakashi tossed Sasuke to Kagome's side, turned around a watched as the plan was beginning to unveil.

Chu was getting suspicious by the way the jounin had interfered. Something was up and he was about to be in the middle of it. Just great.

Kakashi whispered something into Sasuke's ear; Sasuke slightly nodded and did some hand signs. "Phoenix style: Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted as the flame once more erupted out of his hands/mouth. The fireball distracted Chu and created light for Tiggy to see his shadow clearly.

Tiggy ran against the wall behind Chu fingering hands signs along, "Shadow Style: Rusted Shadow Chains!!" she scream, placing a cut hand on the ground beneath Chu as she landed. The shadows underneath Chu formed into rusted thorn chains and rose into the air before surrounding him, restricting movements from either one.

Chu grunted, glaring at the boy and his teacher, who did well distracting him.

Kagome flashed an ecstatic smile toward Sasuke, Kakashi, and of course…Kirara. D.

'And why is my sensei dumb as Yuki? Aw no it can't be.' Tiggy thought. "Well? What you waiting for an invitation? Hurry up and finish him off!" Tiggy practically screamed, the jutsu was draining her and fast. If they don't hurry up he'll get loose and she'll be down for the count, which is something she hates the most.

Kakashi was about to send the finishing blow when Sasuke beat him to it, sending out his own kunai. "Oh come on Sasuke! We could have played rock, paper, scissors for it!" He cried out, putting his weapon away.

Sasuke scoffed and walked over toward Kagome, who sitting was sitting happily on Kirara.

Chu fell forward as the kunai lodged itself into one of his major arteries, instantly killing him. Tiggy fell backwards on her bum, catching her breathe. Ahhh… it felt good to get revenge, bastard got what he deserves. 'Wait a minute! Whose gonna be the boss know since he's dead? Aw well not my problem.' Tiggy shrugged it off.

Naruto smirked as he watches Kakashi remove evidence of them even being there. They had to stop him, he was about to create a war with their neighboring nations. And no way in hell was he gonna let him get away with it. (No clue what their called.)

Kagome was chattering with Sasuke, when a thought came into her head. 'Where was Skankura?' Kagome silently giggled before calling her real name. "Hey guys." Everyone turned to her. "Where's Sakura?"

"Who cares? The bitch hasn't really done anything to deserve our respect or our concern." Tiggy retorted getting back on her feet.

"That's not true she…she…" Kagome was at a lost. Okay maybe she hasn't done anything…yet but she'll come through in the future…hopefully.

Kirara roared as she transformed back into her smaller version, leaving Kagome to fall. Gratefully, Lady Luck was on her side this time thankfully. Sasuke caught right before she landed, cradling her in his arms, making her face a nice scarlet red.

"Nice catch, Sasuke. Naruto teased after feeling light headed, making Kagome blush even harder while Sasuke had a pink tint. "Shut up." Sasuke mumbled under his breathe.

"HA! The ever so stoic Sasuke is blushing! Who would have known? And it's Kagome! No offense, Kagome." Naruto added before continuing on. "I can't wait to tell his fan club! They'll be so pissed!" Naruto laughed, his blue eyes twinkling in mirth.

Sasuke was planning his demise as Naruto went on and on about his fan club.

The rest of the group sighed and went back toward they're hotel, they were leaving tomorrow and Kakashi wanted everyone up and packed by 6 o clock a.m.

Sasuke put Kagome gently onto her feet and stalked toward the hotel as Naruto annoyed him to no end. Kagome giggled at their antics, plucking Kirara into her arms along with Tiggy, who was in kitten form.

Kirara mewed in agreement and in contentment, while Tiggy purred snuggling in Kirara's fur.

The journey to the hotel was uneventful and silent, with the occasional chirping of beetles and night birds. Everything seemed at peace in the village, which was strange since one of their most important buildings had just turned into trash. As usual the team ignored it (except Kakashi of course) and proceeded onward to their beds, which were cleaner than before.

Out of now where, Sakura appeared and ran directly toward Kagome, who hadn't notice her yet and was walking merrily to their room.

Tackling her to the ground, Skankura shouted "Kagome! I thought you we're kidnapped by that bitch! I'am so glad you're still alive!" add with a bunch of dramatic positions.

Kagome let out a nervous laugh, trying to get up off the ground. Sasuke bent to the ground, lifting her up by her forearms. Kagome gave him a sincere smile before saying a small 'thank you'.

He nodded, walking back to his place beside his sensei. Sakura was glaring daggers at her till he walked away. "You little hoe! I told you Sasuke is mine, do I need to beat it into you?!" Sakura brought up a clenched fist, proving her point. "Well?"

Kagome took a step back, before she spoke. "Sakura, Sasuke can make his own decisions. He can, love, date, and kiss whoever he wants. It's not right for you to make him yours, when he has no say in it. Besides he is not a thing for someone like 'you' to control. He isn't an animal you can control. He is human and has the freedom to express whatever he may choose, and you do NOT have a right to interfere with his rights." Petting Kirara to relieve some anger that was about to over spill, Kagome took deep breaths between each paragraph.

Sakura huffed and pulled a fist behind, readying a chakra enforced blow. Kagome didn't budge. Kakashi was about to interfere, when he was pushed back by a pink barrier. "Sorry Kakashi. But its time for me show this bitch that Sasuke doesn't belong to anyone." Kagome said apologetically putting the kitties behind her, slipping purification collars on them, without notice.

Sakura charged forward as Kagome turned back around. A chakra enhanced punch flew past her head, Kagome step to the side in record timing. A scold appeared on Sakura, when she failed to make contact with her fist.

Kirara and Tiggy tried to change forms to help, but the collar drain them of their demonic energy. They were left on the edge of Kagome's barrier defenseless.

Sasuke pounded on the barrier with his might but the barrier didn't budge. Naruto tried clones and kunai only to get the same result. Kakashi observe the fight as his students tried a different plan. This time Naruto used his Rasengan while Sasuke used his Lightning Blade, they both made a dent in the barrier earning a smile from each of the boys. The dent quickly refilled, making the smiles turn back into frowns.

Sakura sent a glare toward Kagome as she spun around, Kagome stood stoic as ever with a cruel look upon her face. Sakura gulped before taking a kunai out.

As Sakura charged forward, Kagome's eyes glowed a soft pink hue, her legs spread out evenly on the ground, her fingers side by side. Her posture instantly turned into a martial arts stance. The Shikon Jewel shone the same pink hue brightly under her sailor white top.

"Jealous controlling pink hair mortal if you care about your life drop your weapon and surrender." A monotonous voice rung out of Kagome's mouth. "Who the hell are you!?" Sakura screeched, making Kirara, Tiggy, and Naruto to flatten their ears.

"I am Midoriko the creator of the Shikon Jewel. One of the most powerful priestesses that is known through out Japan." Sakura couldn't careless. Sakura rolled her eyes and continue to stampede toward Midoriko/Kagome.

Sasuke rammed his body against the barrier again, shattering his left shoulder. "Damn it!" he cursed, rocking his shoulder in smoothing pattern to ease the pain.

'Kagome, your lover is in pain.' Midoriko voice echo inside her mind. Kagome shifted her eyes to the direction of the pained aura, to see Sasuke hunched over gripping his throbbing shoulder.

Her body jolted forward into battle, startling her. 'What's happening to my body?' Kagome squeaked. 'I am helping you out since you purified the jewel.' Midoriko voice softened. Sakura pulled back her fist as if she was gonna punch again, but instead she clumsily tried to hit her with a low kick. (A/N instead in calling her Kagome/Midoriko I'll call her Kagome.)

Kagome swiftly dodged, and kick Sakura in the face. Landing gracefully she switched back into her stance ready for offense or defense.

Sakura slowly lifted herself off the ground. "My beautiful face!! You whore! You stole my Sasuke-kun and now destroyed my beautiful face!!" Sakura screamed in fury, her aura radiating waves of anger and jealously.

Kagome kept quiet and remain unemotional.

Kirara and Tiggy mewed in encouragement to Kagome. Their bodies still weak.

Naruto punched the barrier one final time before collapsing in exhaustion.

Kakashi stood tall and analyzed everything Kagome had said and done. In all of his years of being anbu captain and sensei, he never in his life witness this before.

Sasuke not able to use any jutsus in his condition could only watch as Kagome battle Sakura. He glanced over to Naruto every now and then making sure he wasn't injured.

He couldn't help but think Naruto as a brother figure and little brother figure anyways. A really annoying can't-pay-for-his-own-food little always-getting-in-trouble brother. But still a little brother.

Sakura pitifully shot out a round of shuriken, scrambling a direction toward Kagome as she armed herself with five kunai.

Kagome closed her pink eyes momentarily till Sakura was about to strike. As she reopened them, she shot both of her hands griping Sakura's wrists. Skankura let a shriek, and tried to kick Kagome's lower torso. Kagome twisted Sakura's wrists backwards and to the side, making her fall to her knees letting out cries of pain as she fell.

Kagome let her wrists go, and quickly kick Sakura in the head with her left leg. Sakura flew into the air landing several feet away unconscious.

* * *

What will Kagome do next? What will Sasuke say when Kagome finishes the battle. Who stole my Eggos and Lucky Charms? Scratch I found my Lucky Charms, the damn Irish fairy tell dude stole them. What are they called?

Hahaha I found this the other day it's hilarious shit!

"I understand that Scissors can beat Paper, and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no fucking way Paper can beat Rock. Paper is supposed to magically wrap around Rock leaving it immobile? Why the hell can't paper do this to Scissors? Screw Scissors, why can't Paper do this to people? Why isn't notebook paper constantly suffocating students while they take notes in class? I'll tell you why: because paper can't beat anybody; a rock would tear that shit up on 2 seconds. When I play rock/paper/scissors, I always choose rock. Then when somebody claims to beat me with their paper I can punch them in the face with my already clenched fist and say, "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I thought paper would protect you, you asshole!"

Hilarious shit. No? Till next time! :D


	12. Author's note D:

I know you all are like: YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER

I know you all are like: YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!! I know it horrible but you school is a writer's worst enemy.

As school started, I realized how horrible and agonizing it must have been reading my story. It has terrible grammar and corny jokes.

You, my readers, deserve more than what I have given you and still continued to read or review. And for that I will take my time and weekends re-editing this whole story for the sake of you guys and mine. Till then this will probably take a month if my beta didn't hurry. Till then my faithful readers. Bye Bye!

P.S. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!! :D I will repost the original chapter over this note after the editing.


End file.
